PE線後
by SB South Bear
Summary: 在PE線後，玩家將世界的操控權給拋棄，從此以後，怪物們將快樂地生活在地上嗎？
1. Chapter 1

重度OOC

男chara女frisk（大概吧

繁體字出沒

小學生文筆還請見諒

主cp人類組

鍋都是玩家背

* * *

夕陽西下的懸崖邊，一位位怪物站在屏障的外面盡情的享受那傳說中的陽光，怪物們無不這夢想般的景象感震撼。

這時，一位穿著藍色外套的骷髏，現在才懶洋洋的從屏障中走出，但他平靜的外表還是蓋不住那一刻看的夕陽時的嚮往。

一名瞇著眼，穿著紫藍條紋衣的小孩也從藍色骷髏的身後鑽出，心情有點複雜，沒想到在落下這地底世界之前每天習以為常的天空，竟是怪物們是如夢想般的東西。

他小跑著到了Toriel的身邊，總感覺靠著她就有種莫名的安全感，他牽著Asgore的手及Toriel的手，同他們看著夕陽。

骷髏慵懶地看著夢想般的天空，想著真正的星空，那是否會比地底的「星星」來的耀眼？但他甩了甩頭，不知為何，一向懶惰的他居然不想這樣慵懶的幻想著地表生活，彷彿現在有比那更加重要的事。

"Hey,kiddo，可以過來一下嗎？"

小孩放開了看著天空看到忘我的怪物雙手，從中鑽了出來，小跑著跑向那骷髏。

"怎麼了？"小孩疑惑的問，但幾乎看不到的眼中充滿的是擔憂。

"heh，沒事，我們私下聊聊啊。走，我帶你去。"骷髏輕快的說，完全不想擾亂這裡的氣氛。

小孩和骷髏用"捷徑"到了一處安靜且沒有人的地方，這裡有著一張長椅，長椅旁還種著不多不少的藍色花朵。一到了那裡，兩人的氛圍馬上變得沈重。

"Kiddo，你知道...你曾用著你那LV20的臉孔看著我，但如今你卻又這樣和善的對待所有人，別人不知道，但別忘了我，我可是記得一清二楚。為什麼？...算了，之前的事我也不管了，雖然奇怪，但你那時似乎表現得很奇怪，我就當那不是你了。反正我就開門見山地問了，你...還會再reset嗎？"

小孩奮力的搖著頭，說："sans,有些事你需要知道，但不是現在，你現在只要知道，**那個人**不是我，也不是**她**，是位你看不到的人。也許，在不久後的將來，你就會知道了吧。"

"Heh,kiddo.看在「你」好像從未殺過人和怪物，我算是信你的邪了，你的話我還相信，你最好別欺騙我，否則...你知道的。"sans說完右眼還警示的閃了一下。

"嗯...但在解釋前，可以先請你幫我一個忙嗎？"小孩說，雖然有點畏懼眼前的骷髏，但仍打起精神，好似有什麼更重要的事，"我想待在一開始我落下的地方，但不想有人來打攪。"

"行的kiddo,你也需要點私人空間，我會盡量阻止他們的。"sans理解似的眨了眨眼,"那麼...不介意我送你去吧？"

"當然不介意，謝了sans。"小孩說完後便小跑著跑到了sans身旁。

咻的一聲，他們原本所站的地方已空無一人，只剩下那色花朵像復讀機一樣中著剛才的對話，但多株花朵同時發生使得說出的聲音只像雜亂的談話聲。

"Hey sans,真的謝了。"小孩拍拍褲管，說完後小跑著跑到那一片黃花之中，還四處看看，似乎在找尋著什麼。

"Heh kid,享受吧。"sans說完後就走"捷徑"離開了。

小孩看著sans消失後便大字躺在了黃花叢上，看著遠處直達外邊的小洞，小孩的心中開始有點複雜，但內心深處的決心卻毫不動搖。

"Hey 你知道你都壓壞了這些花嗎？"一句不知從哪來的聲音出現在小孩的腦海中，讓小孩心中的除了欣喜以外的情感通通一掃而空。

"噢，嗨，chara，我就知道如果我待在這你就會出現！"小孩看著身旁突然出現的靈魂，似乎毫不驚訝。

"行了，說吧，想要我幹嘛？"chara無奈的說著，似乎已習慣了這樣時刻充滿著決心的小孩。

"呃...我...呃..."小孩好似正琢磨著腦中的話語是否該脫口而說。而這樣支支吾吾的模樣在Chara眼中極其不順眼。

"有話快說有屁快放，我可不會在這等你一整天我。"Chara有點不耐煩的說，這小孩什麼都好，就是這支支吾吾想說又不敢說的這點令他有點惱怒。

"我想把你復活！"小孩欲言又止，最後才在Chara的逼迫下喊叫似的把剩下的話全說出來。

"...什麼？frisk你不是在開玩笑吧？你知道這樣的結果嗎？"chara驚恐的看著frisk，他從未想到Frisk會有這樣的想法。

"當然，不就是reset嗎，我不要了，反正我也用不到"frisk堅定的說。

"Frisk...如果我說我不要呢？"

＊想到你將說服chara使你充滿了決心

"...好吧，但你要答應我一些事，畢竟外面的世界很危險，我想我也必須保護未來和平大使的性命安全，我可不會讓你亂亂跑了。"

Frisk賣力的點頭，心中欣喜著chara終於將要有了身體。

Frisk將自己紅通的靈魂放出來，望向chara。

Chara擔心的看著Frisk"認真的？這會讓你痛不欲生喔？現在還可以反悔..."chara彷彿是在對著自己說。

Frisk聽到後依然堅定的點了點頭。

"唉，這傢伙有時候決心也不需要太多啊"chara小聲的嘟囔著，將手輕輕的放在frisk的靈魂上，再看向frisk警示似的說"分裂之後，與你分開的靈魂與你的連結度將會降低，你只能感覺到另一片靈魂是生是死。"

依然，堅定的點頭，臉還紅了點，嘴巴緊閉的似乎在阻止將脫口而出的東西。chara見狀立刻把手遠離了靈魂，"抱歉，靈魂這東西真的特別敏感，我似乎太用力了。"他搔搔頭，抱歉地說。

Frisk搖了搖頭，"你不碰到它，你怎麼復活？沒事的。還不會疼。"一如往常的逞強著啊。

Chara小心翼翼的碰著，引導似的向frisk說，"試著想像靈魂分離開來的樣子，這樣你會比較好受點。"

Chara把手移到靈魂的中間，在frisk的幫助下已經有點裂痕了，chara將手指伸進裂縫中，試著以最不會傷害的frisk的方式分離靈魂。

"..嗯.."chara聽到了frisk發出的微弱的聲音，便擔心的提醒，"Hey,咬住你的袖子，大概會好點。"frisk聽話的照做了。

Chara看著眼前的靈魂，自己已將四隻指頭都插進了裂縫中，再看看眼前紅著臉，似乎已快到極限的frisk。想了想，自己這樣做不就是在慢慢折磨frisk嗎？

唰的一聲，chara猝不及防的把靈魂撕成了兩半，只見frisk的眼角瞬間爆出大量的淚水。

Frisk委屈地看著Chara彷彿在問為什麼要這樣對他...

Chara擔心的看著frisk"抱歉，我以為這樣你可能會好點..."手邊還拿著一些不知從哪來的包紮用品替靈魂的傷口包紮。

"我不知道靈魂還能包紮的..."

"行了，安靜點，我知道你還很疼，這能讓你好點。你可以在旁邊休息一會，我先吸收一下你的靈魂，順便熟悉一下。"

Frisk乖巧的點點頭。

Chara看著手上的半顆靈魂，慢慢的把它貼著胸口，只見靈魂慢慢的消失，而chara也慢慢的浮現出實體。

"嘿，看來我也有實體了呢..."Chara有些震驚地看著自己的手，還看了看自己穿的什麼，是個黃綠相間的條紋帽T和棕色牛仔褲，還算體面吧。

Frisk也震驚地看著Chara"原來你是男的嗎？為什麼你看起來是呃...這樣？"

"什麼？我長什麼樣？"Chara好奇地摸著自己的臉。

此時Frisk伸出一隻手"走吧，我們去廢墟舊家，我記得那裡有鏡子的。"

Chara握住Frisk的手，轉頭就走"行了，別裝了，前面的機關我還要帶你破呢。"

* * *

舊家中

鏡子前的Chara驚訝地看著自己的臉"這真的是我？"

Frisk面無表情地點了點頭。

保持決心

鏡子前的是一位頭髮雜亂，幾乎看不到眼睛，髒亂的人。

"頭髮還真亂啊，還有點長...哎，算了，我去廚房洗手台整理一下，你就在這隨便看看吧等我一下。"Chara嫌棄似的說。"幸好頭部以下還挺乾淨。"Chara小聲地說，似乎沒有人聽到。

Chara去洗手台用水把雜亂的頭髮稍微梳理了一下，至少已經能看了，但頭髮還是太長了。

"Hey, Frisk你有什麼綁頭髮用的東西嗎？"Chara把頭伸出廚房以看著Frisk。

"啊，有..有的。"Frisk從口袋拿出了一條黑色的皮筋。不知道是從哪來的，雖然心存疑惑，但還是感激地收下了。

"謝啦！"Chara走出廚房，把皮筋拿走後隨手綁起來，倒還有幾分清秀的感覺。

"走吧，大家不都還在等我們嗎？"Chara邊走出舊家邊說。

"對啊，但這裡離屏障還有點遠呢，我們在黃花叢那等sans吧？"

"行啊，順便想想為什麼我變成這樣吧..."他們邊走著，向初始地前行。

"...完全沒有頭緒..."Frisk低著頭，好像在思考什麼。

靜音似的，兩人都沒有講話，就這樣安靜的走著，似乎在享受這樣安寧的時光。

直到離黃花從不到幾步的距離，Chara才開口道，"說實在，你的髮型本來就很像我，臉的話...我覺得還原度還挺高的，挺像我的，但年齡...如果算我死去的後的時間的話...我差不多也二十幾歲了吧，但我死的時候是十二三歲啊，沒道理為什麼我現在看起來像十五六歲..."他疑惑地說，順便還給出了些線索。

兩人就這樣走到了柔軟黃花叢的旁邊，Frisk正猶豫著是否要坐下，畢竟Chara似乎挺珍重這些黃花的，只見Chara坐在了黃花叢的邊邊，小心地試著不坐到花朵，但當Frisk想坐在Chara身邊的地板上時，Chara卻又拍拍身邊的黃花叢，示意她坐下。Frisk懷疑地坐下了，但仍小心地看著Chara的臉色，直到件Chara對她溫柔的微笑後，她才安心地繼續話題。

Frisk撐著頭想了想，"啊，該不會是我倆年齡的平均值？"Frisk靈光一閃似的說，雖然非常荒謬，但就聊聊，也不是什麼嚴肅的話題。

"真的假的啊，太隨便了吧...是說，那個骷髏會不會來啊，我們已經等夠久了吧？"Chara顯然不相信這個道理，想到如果繼續談論下去可能會談很久還沒有結論，他決定轉移話題。

"不知道啊...也許他又睡著了？"雖然相信Sans，但以他懶惰的個性卻又難以完全信任。

"...我也不等他了，讓你看看我的新技能！"Chara突然自信的說。

"什麼..."沒等Frisk把話說完，Chara就把兩人都傳送到了王座那。

"他們應該最有可能在這吧？爸媽呢？"Chara疑惑的看向周圍。

Frisk顯然這位剛剛的事震驚，"你...我...剛剛...怎麼？"

Chara想了想，"大概就是跟Sans一樣的"捷徑"吧，我的是傳送，但我不知道Sans的"捷徑"本質上跟我相不相同。還有更多有趣好玩的等著你去發現喔。"Chara調皮的說。

Frisk嘆了口氣，心想，靈魂這種東西果然很神奇啊。雖然難以接受，但也不得不接受了。

Frisk深吸一口氣，不知是對Chara的新技能或是對即將讓大家認識Chara緊張感，"我們去屏障外看看？"Frisk牽起Chara的手穿過屏障。Chara也似乎在即將與過去的「親人」相見而格外緊張，並沒有拒絕Frisk伸出的手。

（無意義的分隔線

重新回到這充滿的怪物們欣喜的地方，Chara眼神凝重的看著眼前的怪物們。Frisk又深吸了口氣後，向前走，拉了拉Toriel的衣袖。

Toriel轉身將頭低下，微笑著只看到Frisk，"我的孩子，你終於來啦。"Toriel親切地看著Frisk，但馬上就意識到一些不對勁的地方，並拉了下身旁Asgore的衣袍。

Asgore馬上轉頭，眼中閃著期待，但看到Toriel低頭所看著的人類，眼中的期待轉為了疑惑。

Toriel和Asgore疑惑的看著Frisk身後的人類，他們可是從地底世界出來的，什麼時候地底世界藏了個人類？

Asgore雖然震驚，但也冷靜下來仔細端詳這位多出來的人類，有種說不清的熟悉感。

"向我介紹一下你身後的人類吧。"Asgore和善的蹲下來和人類們說話。

Frisk看向Chara示意他介紹自己。

"呃...嘿...爸...媽...我回來了？"Chara尷尬的說。

Toriel震驚了一下，但很快調適回來，保持著慈母般的氛圍。"我的孩子，我很高興你這麼說，但我還不認識你呢。"

Chara愣了一下，伸出手介紹自己。"呃...好久不見，媽，我是Chara。"

Toriel驚訝的摀住嘴巴，仔細的看著眼前自稱是Chara的人類，不得不說，真的有點像他...那名全地底都為其遺憾過的人類。

"我...我以為你已經...已經去世了..."Toriel儘管充滿了懷疑但眼淚依然大顆大顆的流下了。

"...我是已經死了沒錯...但Frisk把我復活了...她把靈魂分了一半給我..."Chara試著解釋。

"那Asriel呢？他呢？"Toriel望著Chara，雖然知道這可能有點貪婪，但對Toriel來說，什麼也比不上他的孩子。

"...啊...Asriel的話...如果要復活可能需要Alphys的幫助，人造怪物靈魂和可成長軀體之類的？"Chara有點不確定，但卻也不想辜負「母親」的期待。

這在一旁的Alphys突然插話道，"呃...說實在...這兩項都很難...但是！我會盡量的..."

"嘿，Alphys，不用擔心，人造怪物靈魂的話只需要做出可以裝怪物靈魂的容器就行了，Asriel他自己有靈魂的，只是不完整。軀體的話...我想應該還不急，對了，這部分的話我會試著幫你的。" 說完Chara還看了眼Sans嘟噥道，"試著幫你說服那懶骨頭..."可惜誰也沒聽到。

此時undyne突然從屏障中衝出，好似有什麼急事似的。

"嘿！國王陛下！你說好的！只要破了屏障，你就告訴我那位謎之真正的皇家守衛隊隊長！"

"噢，瞧瞧我這記性..."說完Asgore搔了搔頭。

在Undyne炙熱的注視下，即使是沈穩如Asgore也有點招架不住了。

"呃...不如...你先猜猜看？猜對了我會告訴你的。"Asgore試著做無意義的拖延，明顯是希望有人幫他，但卻沒有人。

"國王陛下！這招你用過了！我幾乎把整個地下城有可能的人的猜遍了！但你還是都說不是！現在我就要看看那個被你護著的人是誰！"

"...冷靜點Undyne，我沒有護著他啊...你只是真的沒猜到他...你再猜猜看？他就在這裡。"Asgore仍試著說服Undyne。

"什麼？不會是Toriel？我不是猜過她了嗎？到底那個地底最強是誰！我要戰勝他！成為最強！"Undyne充滿熱血的喊到，聲音大到連遠處的山群也在默默地覆誦著他的聲音。

"嗯...那我來看看那個"他"願不願意公布他的身份？畢竟是地底最強，就算是我也必須恭敬點啊..."

Chara跟Frisk站在一旁看戲，站在一旁看戲，誰是地底最強彼此都心照不宣了。

Sans一臉事不關己的樣子，論誰都無法想到是他吧。

就當Undyne談到如果攻擊Dreemurr一家的話那個地底最強就會出來時，Frisk首先出來解圍。

"冷...冷靜點，Undyne！你如果攻擊Dreemurr一家的話...反正就是會大事不妙啊！"

"亨！會有什麼不妙？我才是地底最強的！"

Undyne猛地衝向Toriel，Toriel閃避不及，就要接下這招時，Chara突然出現單手將Undyne的攻擊擋下，冷眼道，"嘿，有沒有想過...我也是Dreemurr一家的啊。"

殺氣滿滿的Chara令Undyne愣了一下，但很快就馬上挑釁起來，"新來的小子，你真的覺得你可以贏過我？你不如讓另一個小子來吧！"

眼看Chara馬上就要爆發，Frisk急忙拉下Chara，將嘴巴靠近Chara的耳朵，用只有兩人才聽得到的聲音說，"嘿，Chara，冷靜點，我們要先讓Sans相信我們，這裡先讓我來吧。"

Chara眼神複雜的看著Frisk，但還是妥協，只道，"...隨便你了，但只要你受傷...你知道的...反正注意一點別讓自己受傷了..."

Frisk對著Chara點點頭，轉頭又對Chara說些事後就小跑著代替了Chara剛才站的地方。

"嘿！新來的小子！你還真的退縮啦！真沒膽，反正這樣的你也不配跟我戰鬥！"

本來就不太開心的Chara現在臉更黑了。"Un..Undyne!Chara比我厲害的！他...只是狀態不太好！。"Frisk試著緩解這氣氛，若一個不小心，Undyne真的有可能被殺掉，自己也沒有reset了，還是小心為妙。

"哈！狀態不太好？就是藉口。"Undyne不屑的說。

"Undyne!別說了，我們開始吧！"Frisk急忙停止這即將開戰的兩人。

"我比較喜歡你這種說戰就戰的！來吧小子！"

"呃...在戰之前，我可以先跟你說點話嗎？"Frisk試探著問。

"嗯？好吧，也可以，這不影響說好的戰鬥。"Undyne思考了沒多久便說道。

Frisk走近Undyne，輕輕的說，"我們去人比較少的地方說說。"

Undyne雖然有警戒心，但她還有自信自己絕對可以贏這個人類。"好吧，去哪呢？"

"Chara!"Frisk突然叫住Chara，意外的是，Chara居然也乖乖地走過來了。

Undyne有點驚訝，但還沒說出什麼話，就被人類帶到屏障後了。

"別擔心，Undyne。我們不會做什麼的。"Frisk安撫著Undyne，雖然沒什麼用...

Frisk拉了拉Chara的衣角，示意計畫已經可以開始了。


	2. Chapter 2

"啊，等等。"Chara好像想到什麼似的，突然對Frisk說。"我想起來我還有點事，等我一下子，很快就好！"

說完Chara就急忙的再次跑出屏障，看見Sans後變慢下腳步漸漸的走向Sans，"嘿！你好啊，說起來，我都還沒有向你介紹過我呢。你好，我是Chara。"說完Chara還伸出了一隻手，表示他的「善意」。

顯然，眼前的骷髏並不接受他那「善意」的雙手，"Heh,kid，我認識你，你不需要再向我介紹你了，"Sans的眼睛變得全黑，警示著這位他以為的『兄弟殺手』，連伸出的手，都被他給無視。"你這該死的兄弟殺手，我怎麼能忘記你呢？...你犯下的罪孽...你根本無力償還！"Sans少見的表示出了憤怒。

"咳，看來，你並不是真的認識我，聽著，那不是我。是的，這種話誰都說得出口..."Chara縮回手臂，搔搔透腦勺後看向旁邊，但很快又專注在Sans上，"聽著，真正的兇手是『玩家』，但現在時間不多，我無法向你解釋太多太清楚，所以，你先自己想想，假如，這個世界是個遊戲..."Chara認真的跟Sans解釋。

Sans一臉狐疑的看著Chara，不清楚這是事實或是Chara的辯解，但顯然，他更邊偏向於後者，所以，他的眼神才會源源不絕的釋出殺意。

Chara看著Sans，似乎毫不備受恐懼。"拜託，這種小事，我相信對於身為『前皇家科學家』來說並不是什麼難事。"Chara賣關子似的說。

漂在水上的浮標動了兩下。

Sans警戒的看著Chara，"Kid，你最好告訴我你為什麽會覺得我是前皇家科學家。"

"還不簡單？你爸告訴我的阿，他跟我聊了好多事呢。但，重點是，我需要你幫我一個特別大的忙。"Chara故作神秘的說。釣魚，需要足夠的誘餌，魚，才會上鉤。

"Heh，你憑什麼認為我會幫你？"Sans繼續黑著眼匡說。眼前的畢竟是他心目中的「兄弟殺手」，沒再看到他的那一刻把他殺掉就已經非常仁慈了，怎麼可能還「幫」他忙呢？（真香警告

"就憑...如果你幫我這個特別大的忙，我就...告訴你關於你爸的事？"

水面勾起了些漣漪，浮標激烈的晃動了幾下。釣魚，能用魚最喜歡的誘餌當然再好不過啦。

"我逼著也能從你口中把那些情報逼出來。"Sans說得很小聲，但還是讓Chara給聽到了，Chara選擇假裝沒聽到。釣魚，不能著急，這是個，在考驗耐心的運動。

"說吧，什麼忙？但我還有一個條件，那就是必須告訴我妳剛才說的『世界是個遊戲』"Sans妥協了。

別看浮標動得這麼激烈，魚，可還在鉤子的邊緣試探著呢。

"當然，"Chara的嘴角上揚，"我會告訴你的。這些忙，我說了，這些忙特別大...你不許反悔喔？"Chara開玩笑的警告著。

拉緊漁竿了。

"切，才不會。"Sans顯然有失平時的冷靜。

魚，似乎更信任這鉤子了，漸漸地靠近，但，嘿，別著急，我們可不能把它給急跑了。

Chara當然無視這些改變，"第一個忙，你需要幫住Alphys製作Asriel的身軀和靈魂。"Sans點了點頭，"這還不算什麼難事。"Chara只是微微笑，並未有對Sans的回覆做任何反應，繼續道，"第二個，我需要你展露自己的實力和身份..."

這上鉤的滋味，可得讓想吃餌的魚瞭解瞭解啊。

"什麼？這不可能，我可不會隨便做這種事，我只想安穩的過生活，可不想染上什麼麻煩事。"Sans立馬插嘴拒絕。

當然，魚，退卻了。

"嘿，冷靜點聽我說，地上的世界很危險，爾虞我詐，這就是為什麼我會落下Ebott山，在座沒有人比我更清楚人的奸詐狡猾。若你無法幫我這個忙，也許這地上生活會比地底生活難上百倍千倍。嘿，我是說，懶惰如你，肯定也不想這樣吧。"Chara假裝辛苦的說。

那可得，多加點餌了啊。

"...如你所說，不過我想，即使我不同意的話你也有什麼方法吧。"Sans聳聳肩。"那既然如此那我就乖乖喝敬酒吧。"有情報總比什麼都沒好。

這魚不就，上鉤了？

"果然，明智的選擇。那麼待會Undyne出來時就說？"拉起漁竿，這下，魚，想跑也跑不掉了。

"切，原來是虧本交易啊。"Sans不屑的說。

"就如你所說的，就算你不接受我還是有辦法的，還是別喝罰酒吧。"Chara把手靠在Sans的肩上。

Sans只是瞪了眼Chara，但也沒有說什麼。在這場交易中，任誰都想當收益多的那方，清楚對方需要你的什麼，你才能最大限度地利用對方，但當對方即使不使用交易也能獲得你能給出的『籌碼』，那麼，已經注定了，這場交易，你只能做虧本交易。

"那就成啦，也不好總是請你先『付款』是吧？那我就先說說關於你爸的事吧。你也知道，在Frisk落下前我當靈體也很久了，無聊總喜歡亂晃，但總沒人知道我。某天就發現一扇偶爾會出現的門，門內當然就是你爸啦，他好像跟我一樣甚至比我更慘，沒有人記得他，當然也沒有人看到他。我倆碰上，也就聊上了。就這樣了，等會Undyne出來也記得『付款』啊。"Chara將這過程輕描淡寫的描述完後眨了一下眼。還不能講關於「玩家」的事，一還不到時間二現在時間也不夠，可還有兩人在屏障後等我啊，已經讓他倆等夠久了。

Chara離開Sans後急忙跑到了屏障後，連忙向Frisk道歉，"抱歉，抱歉，多花了點時間，但看來我們並不需要釣「魚」了。"Charaa好像在打什麼暗號似的。

Frisk點點頭，示意她知道了，馬上轉頭對Undyne說，"看來。我們這場戰鬥會有很多大插曲呢。走吧，出去上。"顯然Undyne並不太了解Frisk在說什麼，但只要戰鬥能進行就好。

* * *

出來屏障後

"Frisk，我們就在這戰鬥嗎？"Undyne看了看附近，戰鬥場地就在懸崖上，雖然懸崖的平台挺寬的，但也不太安全，天知道這懸崖什麼時候會倒塌。但Undyne似乎是不知道還是怎麼，並不太在意，只在意這場地好像並不是很大，使得Undyne有些不滿意。

Frisk點了點頭，"這裡應該足夠了，難道你不想在地表上戰鬥看看嗎？還是你想..."

這時Sans走過來打斷了他們的對話，"Heh,Undyne，你不是想知道皇家守衛隊隊長是誰嗎？"Sans用著一如既往的語氣說著。

"當然！你知道？"Undyne雖然疑惑，但最重要的還是知道誰是那個人。

"當然，我可以請國王陛下公佈了。"Sans眨了眨眼。"但是，還是算了，我們可還沒到那個環節呢。"Sans聳聳肩。說完話，Sans伸出一隻手，等了許久後，Undyne依然站在那傻等著，Sans輕輕晃了晃手，意示Undyne去握住他的手，但Undyne仍遲疑了。Sans才開口，"嘿，堂堂**副**皇家隊隊長居然不敢握我的手？害怕了？看來你需要一點我的『骨勵』？heh，你知道我的實力吧？那你還在怕什麼？"

Undyne高傲地看著Sans，"當然，硬要說的話，你大概就是地底最弱了吧。"

"...噗.."在一旁看戲的Chara忍不住笑了下，但很快就被Frisk阻止下來，值得慶幸的是Undyne並沒有聽到。

"...那麼？"Sans又晃了一下手。Undyne這次握了上去。

"噗～～～～～"

"Heh，在掌心上擺放屁氣墊，老把戲，但總玩不膩啊。"Sans好像在說什麼台詞似的，弄得挺尷尬的，Undyne也疑惑的看著他，不知道他到底要做什麼。"算了..."Sans小聲地說著，幾乎沒什麼人聽見。

"NYEH！SANS！我的笑話感測器感覺到你又在說笑話了！"Papyrus突然從屏障中衝出。

"初次見面，我是，皇家守衛隊隊長，Sans。"說完Sans還敬了個皇家禮。

"...什麼？"Papyrus愣住了。

"...SANS你沒跟我說過你是皇家守衛隊隊長啊？你這麼懶，怎麼可能當上皇家守衛隊隊長啊？"Papyrus疑惑的問，雖然天真得他不認為Sans會說謊，但內心仍不段掙扎。

瞬間，Sans的眼匡就黑了，唯獨Papyrus，唯獨不想讓他知道這件事啊。

"是啊，Sans你別開玩笑了，這可不好笑，你是從哪學來皇家禮的？Asgore陛下也請你趕快實現你的諾言吧，到底誰是皇家守衛隊隊長？"Undyne也毫不相信眼前的懶骷髏就是皇家守衛隊隊長。

Asgore眼神飄移不定，顯然有點緊張，"呃...皇家守衛隊隊長這不就自己承認了？"雖然不知道Sans要做什麼，但既然他都想自已公開了，自己剛好也可以擺脫Undyne每天死纏爛打的問到底誰是皇家守衛隊隊長，當然就助攻一下囉。

"...你們別聯合起來騙我們啊..."Undyne跟papyrus一臉複雜的神情。誰會知道自己曾以為是地底最弱的怪物居然是深藏不漏的地底最強？誰會知道自己那個襪子亂丟不求上進還成天講冷笑話的哥哥居然是自己最嚮往的皇家守衛隊的一員，而且還是最強的隊長？任誰都會不相信啊！

就當全員愣這時，Chara跳出來「解圍」了，"不如，你們打一架嘛，用實力證實，聽說，皇家守衛隊隊長不是地底最強嗎？"

Sans眼匡又黑了，Chara這顯然是把他往火堆裡推。

"如果你真的是皇家守衛隊隊長的話，我很高興可以跟地底最強打一架。"Undyne的鬥志絲毫不減，即使是地底最弱，她也從未見過他的攻擊，他總說他的攻擊就是比Papyrus還弱的骨頭攻擊，但眼見為憑，光說說Undyne可不會完全相信。

"heh，好吧，如果你們堅持的話。"Sans聳聳肩。表面上看來Sans已經完全放棄了，但內心還想著該怎麼辦。


	3. Chapter 3

反正Chara說的是「暴露自己的身份」，並沒有說要保持自己的身份，那我只要被打敗就行了。

Sans陰險的這樣想著，Chara，想跟我鬥，你還早了幾萬年！

Sans裝著艱辛的躲著Undyne幾乎是隨手丟出的長矛，看的眾人不僅愈來愈懷疑，就連親自任命Sans的Asgore都以爲Sans因久疏練習而遲鈍了。

輪到Sans攻擊時Sans還假裝認真地丟出幾隻可以說是比Papyrus的攻擊還弱的骨頭。

這場戰鬥連在旁觀戰的Chara都看不下去了，突然就衝出去假意攻擊Sans。

當然，Sans警覺的馬上瞬移離開了。

"嘿！新小子！，為什麼打斷我們的戰鬥！"看到新來的人類就這麼站在他們剛剛戰鬥的場地中央打斷他們的戰鬥，Undyne不滿的叫喊著。

Chara冷笑了一下，"你管那叫『戰鬥』？讓我教教你什麼才叫『戰鬥』吧！"

Chara挑釁的看了眼Sans並壞笑了一下，握起不知從哪拿出的血紅小刀，一個箭步就衝向Sans。

接收到Chara眼神後的Sans馬上就瞬移開來，心想，這交易是真的黑心又虧本啊。

Chara就這樣打斷了剛才Sans與Undyne的『戰鬥』。

倆人一個一直衝向Sans，一個一直瞬移，神奇的是，不知是在誰的控制下，範圍從來沒有超過那塊地表上的戰鬥場地。

Sans雖然想停下，但一直被Chara控制著，只要稍微移的不對，就會被Chara的小刀給砍到，憑自己那只有一滴血的血量，也不敢多試，畢竟聽說Frisk的重置已經不能再用了。

主控著戰鬥的Chara突然停下，而一直在躲避的Sans也瞬移到了Chara的對面。

"huff，不錯啊，技法沒生疏嘛。"Chara喘著氣說道，流利地把玩著手中的小刀。雖然沒盡全力，但當暖身也已非常足夠了。

"heh，你就這樣突然衝過來，讓我有點躲'猹'不及呢。"Sans也同樣喘著氣。

"嘿，認真點吧，我可是好久沒有好好活動活動了。"Chara笑著用刀指著Sans對他說道。

"kid，我已經認真了啊。我可是已經盡了我的'骨'力了。"Sans依然還是想裝傻。

這當然在Chara的設想中。

"二十罐番茄醬。"Chara突然沒頭沒尾的說道。

雖然不知道Chara在說什麼，但這句話確實有點誘人，畢竟地底的番茄醬最近已經短缺了，自己私藏的也剩一瓶不到了，這個籌碼著實令人心動。

"什麼？"Sans試著保持沉著冷靜的樣子。

"如果你贏了我，我就給你二十罐番茄醬。"Chara嘴角上揚。

"..."

"'贏'的定義是，只要你的攻擊碰到我，就算你贏。"這個賭注愈來愈誘人了。

"heh，那如果我輸了？"Sans非常謹慎，畢竟已經被騙做了一次的虧本交易，可不能再做一次了。

"嗯...不如就...我只要碰到你，你就要給我二十條巧克力？"即使這次做虧本交易也沒關係，這次要的可不是'籌碼'，而是執行賭注的行動啊。

"...我為什麼要接受？"Sans想到了一開始不想展露實力的初衷，雖然籌碼很誘人，但還不足以誘人到可以放棄自己的餘生。

"嘿，你沒有理由不接受啊，大家都已經才剛剛你流利的閃躲中大概看出來你的實力了，接受後若贏了還有二十罐番茄醬呢。"Chara嘗試說服Sans。

"..."Sans猶豫了，手比著'三'，擺到Chara眼前。

"三十罐番茄醬，先預支十罐。"Sans不情願地說著。

Chara喜出望外，跟Sans擊掌後大聲說著，"成交！"

他可沒想到Sans這麼快就妥協了。

"應對氣氛，不如我們到'審判室'吧？"Sans提議，他心想一定要贏這場戰鬥。

"行！那裡氣氛確實不錯。"Chara也同意。

"嘿！Sans！你就這麼讓他干擾我們的戰鬥嗎！"Undyne不滿地叫著。

"...不然我先跟他打完再看看你要不要跟我打？"Sans有些為難地說著，"畢竟我是「地底最弱」呢。"

兩人原本要瞬移到那的，但看有那麼多人要觀戰，只好慢慢走過去了，幸好不是太遠。

=========================（到了審判室

兩人站到了以往熟悉的位置，配著不知從哪照亮整個審判室的光，氣氛顯得神聖而莊重。

"heh，氣氛是對了，但，總感覺有點不舒服呢。"當然，畢竟之前在這裡的回憶都不怎麼美妙啊。

"是啊，但不管怎樣，確實讓你鬥志昂昂的不是嗎？"Chara把玩著手中的小刀。

"當然。"Sans右眼窩中的藍光閃了兩下，隨後右眼中出現了一撮藍色火焰代替了原本的白色眼球，左眼也變得像黑洞似的。

眾人都站在Sans的身後，都沒有看到這令人有些畏懼的藍色火焰。

穿著藍色外套的手從口袋中拿出，向上伸直後，像在指揮著什麼，用力往下揮。

"轟！" 一個骨龍頭從Chara的身邊出現，Chara預知般輕鬆地閃開了，並快速朝Sans前行。

"叮叮"Chara紅色的靈魂變成藍色，瞬間的下墜令他有點措手不及。

Chara碰到地面的那一瞬間，不經思考，反射性跳起，正好避過了Sans突然從地面伸出的一大排骨頭。

"你還真是不手軟啊。"Chara有些埋怨的說。

Sans得意的笑了下，"你不也是嗎，況且，想要你死，還真的挺難的。"Sans怒瞥了Chara的狀態版。

一頭頭的骨龍炮沿著Chara奔跑的路線攻擊，現在的Chara已經挺接近Sans了，大概三隻手臂的距離。

突然一頭骨龍炮擋在了Chara的身前，Chara差點煞車不及撞上去。

看著身前擋路的骨龍炮和身後快速追來的骨龍炮，Chara一個咂嘴，跳了起來，免強躲過了身後的。

接下來的攻擊Sans都致力於阻擋Chara往前。

"啊！全都是骨龍砲，很煩啊！"Chara一邊躲避一邊說。

"heh，這可是你要求的。"Sans一派輕鬆地說，但其實流出的汗都已經把穿在外套裡的衣服給浸濕了，這大概是他好幾年的運動量了。

一大排的骨頭佔滿了Chara身前的空間，只留了些空間和藍色骨頭給他。

"...還真玩啊..."Chara傻眼地看著眼前幾乎佔滿了整個審判室的骨頭。

Chara謹慎地看著這些骨頭製造出的的路，若通過了，就差不多贏了，因為出口離Sans很近，但這樣看來，無法通過的機率很高啊。

Chara摸摸鼻子，也不能躲了，那些骨頭正朝自己靠近。

一個箭步，Chara衝向看起來最有機會通過的通道，盡可能地讓自己保持在道路的中間。

突然看到了死路，"fxxk！"Chara在心中罵了無數次髒話。

Chara試著搞清楚現在的狀況，抬頭一看，"！"

看見了頭上還有路，雖然不清楚上面的狀況，但總比在這等'輸'好。

一躍而上，上面有幾塊著陸點，但間隔挺大，需要跳過去。

"太棒了！"Chara又重燃希望。

以Chara的實力又跳過去不困難，困難的是上面總會突然多幾根骨頭妨礙他跳躍，害得他只能盡量直線跳過去。

這讓他常常煞不住腳，每次都驚險地躲過。

在Chara看到出口的那一瞬間，他卯足了全力，盡全力往前衝，心想著，"只要過了剩下的這些，我就贏了！"

如Chara所想，一出來後第一眼見到的就是Sans，心中充滿著即將獲勝的想法。

沒想到，就在要碰到Sans的那一霎那，Sans瞬間在他的周圍圍起骨頭圍欄。

"艸！"這次Chara是真的煞不住了，直接一臉就撞上了骨頭。

"Heh。"Sans在一旁嘲笑似的笑了聲。

"媽的。很痛啊！"Chara不滿的對Sans叫著，摸著自己撞到紅腫的鼻頭。

"welp，這可是你自己撞上來的，怪我囉？"Sans一臉不甘他事的說著，還憋著笑。

"我的孩子！你還好嗎？"Toriel和Frisk先跑過來幫Chara療傷。

療完傷後Toriel可不放過任何傷害孩子的人，馬上起身怪罪著Sans說，"他還只是個孩子！你為什麼要這樣傷害他？"

Frisk則小聲的責備著Chara，"你明明知道就算是之前你打Sans也需要重置至少兩次，為什麼做這麼沒把握的事？"

Chara笑了笑，"打贏他可不是我計畫中的一部分。"但Chara怎麼可能這麼服輸，他咂了咂嘴，"切，要不是他只有一滴血，我早贏了好吧。"

"好了好了。"Frisk一邊試著安撫Chara一邊拿出巧克力給Chara吃。

Chara接過巧克力後馬上撕開咬著吃，"街街裡...粉口吃..."（翻譯：謝謝你，很好吃。）

Chara吃得很快，但同時也吃得滿嘴都是。

Frisk看見後用指腹擦了Chara的嘴角，小聲地說，"別吃的這麼急，我還有的。"隨後把指腹上的巧克力擺到嘴前不以為然地舔掉了。

Chara舔舔嘴角，期待的看著Frisk。

Frisk坐起身來，低頭看著Chara，"不是現在，等會兒吧。"

Chara好像並不是太失望，拍拍身上的衣服後就跟著Frisk去找大家了。


	4. Chapter 4

Chara和Frisk過去時Sans還在被Toriel罵得狗血淋頭，眾人都用著驚訝的眼光看著Sans跟Chara，雖然Chara輸了，但剛才的戰鬥真的太激烈了，任誰都覺得如果是自己上場，肯定不久就會被打下場，大概除了undyne吧。

Asgore也驚訝地看著Sans，他知道Sans的實力，但他也沒有實際親眼看到他戰鬥的樣子啊。Papyrus驚訝地看著Sans，他根本無法相信自己最崇拜的皇家守衛隊隊長竟是那位自己每天叫著去收襪子的哥哥。Undyne則是興奮地說著："你剛才怎麼沒用全力，你什麼時候要跟我在打一架認真的..."剛才從Toriel的說教中逃出的Sans黑著一臉看著Undyne，心想自己大概要被這樣纏著纏很久了。

此時的Alphys早已跑去研究Asriel的軀體了，為了自己最喜歡的動漫人物能活起來，她平時就已經做了不少研究，所以軀體不是問題的。她向Toriel借了些Asriel的照片後就剩下要製作可成長的部分了。

Sans緩緩地走向Chara，得意的向他要著一開始說好的三十罐番茄醬，只見Chara說了："別敲詐我了，我早就知道Frisk先給你十罐了。"隨後轉頭就走向了Frisk，再道："剩下的二十罐我放你房裡了，注意查收啊，對了，一概不退還的啊。"

Sans半信半疑的回了雪鎮，而Chara則跟著Frisk到了屏障內。

"這裡不會有什麼人了吧。"Chara低沈的聲音在Frisk的耳邊迴盪，Frisk不禁稍微推了一下Chara的肩膀。在Chara還未有實體前，他們心中的想法彼此早就心照不宣，尤其是有了實體後，他們因為共享靈魂的原因，甚至還能知道彼此的心聲了。所以Frisk早就知道Chara要做什麼了。

Frisk輕推了下chara，有了足夠的空間後才從口袋中拿出了巧克力。Chara興奮地看著Frisk，用手掰了些巧克力後便讓Frisk把巧克力收回去了。Chara含著掰下的巧克力後湊近Frisk，輕輕的吻上她後慢慢的將巧克力推進她的口中，直到兩人的口中都浸滿了巧克力的味道，Chara才把幾乎已經融化的巧克力拉回自己口中，細細品嚐著，還道："果然還是Frisk的味道最好吃。"

Frisk臉上緩緩昇的紅暈隨著Chara退出自己口中慢慢地回復原狀，雖然兩人很早以前就已經確認關係了，但還是第一次跟有了實體的他這樣玩啊。只見Chara意猶未盡地舔了舔嘴後就拉著Frisk說："嘿，回神囉，我們該跟他們談談正事了。"

Frisk輕輕點了點頭，任由Chara這樣握著她的手領著她走。Chara走到了Toriel面前請她集合眾人，沒多久人就都齊了。

望著眾人，Frisk終於開口了："各位，我們終於打開了屏障，這是很直得開心的一點。但是，我們還暫時不能就這樣遷居到地表上..."話還沒說完，就有人忍不住提出了疑問："為什麼？明明我們都已經打開了屏障啊。"明明我們都已經期待了這麼久，憑什麼一個人類可以這樣阻止我們，這句話是在Chara怒視下才被播嚥下口中的。

Frisk頓了下才緩緩解答："如果貿然就這樣前往地表，我們不僅連食衣住行都有困難，甚至很有可能遭受歧視或甚至傷害。"Frisk特意停了下來，看看有沒有人有問題。

顯然在Chara的怒視下各位都沒有問題...除了Undyne跟Sans吧，Sans懶得提問了，而Undyne早就回去陪Alphys了。

Frisk看了眼Chara示意他停下後就繼續說了："所以我們打算先去地表為你們解決食衣住行的問題，等我們解決好了我們再把你們給接下來。"只見怪物們開始交頭接耳，有反對的意見也有贊同的意見，直到Asgore和Toriel將Frisk和Chara拉到一旁說話。

"你們有什麼計畫？"Asgore早已意識到這些問題，趕忙詢問，Toriel也擔心地在一旁看著。"我們打算先去地表，你們剛才也聽到了，但問題是如何，或者說什麼時候讓他們（人類）接受你們（怪物）"Chara說。"我們有兩個打算，一，在你們遷居地表前先讓Frisk以怪物大使的名號讓大家先認識你們。二，等我們有能力讓你們定居，能解決你們食衣住行後再讓Frisk當怪物大使，慢慢解決這些事。"

Asgore想了想，"哪一種比較快速？哪一種比較安全？"Chara想了想道，"第一種...比較難成功，但也可以讓大家有個心理準備，也許會比較順利，。第二種有點類似先斬後奏，可能比較快速，但也相對不安全。說實在，我偏向第二種，第二種的變數較多，誰也說不準。我也不能說第一種就比較安全，如果有激進份子衝到Ebott山頂並持武器，我真的認為第二種相對安全。"

Toriel認真的在一旁聽著，做出了總結，"所以第一種的危險不確定性高，而第二種的危險性較為穩定？"

Frisk點了點頭，"對，所以其實我們是打算實行第二種行動的。"

Asgore插口道："就你們兩個人去？不危險嗎？要不要派人啊？"

Chara嘴角微微上揚，"沒事，有我在她會很安全。況且，如果再派怪物來，情況可能會更加不穩定。"

確認好事情後Frisk就再度回去跟怪物們通知完畢了。結束後Frisk馬上就先坐在了新家內休息，Chara則緩緩跑過去Frisk的身邊道："嘿Frisk，我有點事要辦，先去地表一下。"

Frisk疑惑的看了下Chara，"自從你落下後已經過了挺久了，有什麼事可以在地表做的？"

Chara騷了搔後腦杓，"呃...沒什麼，但我真的需要一點時間，也許可以讓我們的行動更順利。對了，Frisk你的身分證還在嗎？"

Frisk仔細的思考了一下，點了點頭，"還再，怎麼了？"

Chara笑了笑，"沒事，就問問，是說你也十五歲了？"

Frisk疑惑的看著Chara，"是啊，到底怎麼了？"

Chara輕啄了下Frisk的唇後就對著她說，"真的不用擔心，沒事。我們明天再出發，我去去就回。"

Frisk紅著臉，呆呆地回了句，"嗯..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chara站在屏障前的懸崖上，俯視著眼下的城市，時間還挺早，天還未暗。他想著之前在掉落之前的事情，雖然每每想到就令他心痛，但現在需要這些訊息。

他看了一眼自己的右腿後便傳送到了山腳下，他東張西望的看著四周，他不禁感嘆轉變來的是多麽迅速。原本應是一個垃圾場的地方早已成了個風風光光的小街。他慶幸著從前那間銀行並未倒閉。

他跑到了那間銀行的後面，果然也一絲一毫都沒動過。Chara甚至都開心地揚起了嘴角，他當初根本沒有料到自己會再回來。他數著牆上的磚頭，由左而右第五塊，接著往下挖。

印入眼簾的是一包沾滿了泥土的小包包，Chara興奮地把那包包拿起，拍一拍後就接著把束口給打開了。裡面都是些雜七雜八的東西，他把手伸進去翻了翻，直到翻出了一張已經泛黃的卡片，他看著上面的照片上的小男孩，那是自己。

那張卡片是張身分證，Chara的拇指輕輕地滑過卡片的姓氏處，'也許之後，我要把Dreemurr這個姓氏換成了我原本真正的姓氏了'他心想。

他重新回到街上，隨便找了個問了現在的年份，"2020年啊，那大概也已經過了40幾年了啊。"他看著身分證上的出生年月日。他走向旁邊的處理一些問題的地方，那裡的小姐看著都挺親切，'但還是Frisk好。'Chara心想，邊走向那裡。

他走向櫃檯，露出無辜的臉色道，"小姐，我的身份證好像出了什麼錯...可以幫我看看嗎？"

小姐親切地接過Chara的身分證，"好的，弟弟，請你稍等，我看看。"

才接過去沒多久，只見小姐神色驚慌地叫了旁邊的人看看，而旁邊的人在看的之後也變得驚慌，她求證似的望向Chara，"弟弟，這張身份證真的是你的？"Chara忍不住皺緊眉頭，只希望不會出什麼事，"是啊，難道照片上的人看著不像我嗎？"

"沒、沒事。"小姊還仔細端詳了下Chara。她拿起電話，電話那頭的人幾乎是瞬間就接起了，"夫人，我們找到了。"Chara忍不住又皺緊了眉頭，因為那位小姐說出的語氣無不透露著自己就是獵物，冰冷的語調透過一層薄薄的玻璃傳了過來。就在Chara緩緩後退，準備逃跑時，突然從Chara的右後方射出了一支麻醉箭，Chara幾乎是本能性的跳著躲開了，但卻忽略了站在自己著陸的地方拿的棍棒準備打暈自己的大漢。

"碰"的一聲。Chara立即倒地，但棍棒撞擊的力道仍讓Chara的血從額角那流了出來。大漢接住了他，還注射了麻醉劑在Chara的脖頸處，隨後鎮定的拿走了在小姐那的身分證。

等Chara再次睜眼時，自己被綁在了車上，但只綁了手部。他冷靜的分析了狀況，'他很放心的把我放在後座啊，應該是以為麻醉劑的藥量過了吧，我可是抗藥性可是很強的'他心想，他感覺到了有一條乾凅的痕跡從額角流到了下巴，'是被打暈時流下的血吧，應該也過了有一陣子了'，他又看向了前座相談甚歡的兩名穿了西裝的男性，'能解決他們，但我先看看他們要把我帶到哪吧。'，這麼想著，Chara還隨手解了綁在自己手上的繩子。

Chara看了眼天空，'大概剛出小鎮沒多久吧，天才剛準備暗下，記得剛找到小包時天還是亮著的。對了！小包！Chara扭了下身軀，'啊，還在，幸好他們沒搜身。'Chara慶幸的想著。

不知過多久，Chara只知道路上挺顛簸的，還從司機粗心沒關好的窗子那聞到了淡淡的海味，接著從突然被阻斷的光線中了解到了好像進了室內。他心想，大概到了，於是開始裝著昏厥。

果然不久後，前座的兩名大漢下車了，Chara是藉由他們起身了車子突然因沒了重量而彈了下知道的。大漢打開了後座，有一名大漢自己把Chara搬出了車外。

就在Chara的腳著地的那一霎那，他手臂一施力，抓住了大漢的手，大漢一時沒反應過來，身子順著施力的方向一傾，接著遇到了Chara的拳頭。（大家可以想一下，大漢是以為Chara的手還綁著的。）

大漢跌坐在地上，在一旁看得的男人也愣住了，但馬上進入狀態，轉頭就對著Chara揮拳，Chara輕鬆了側著身子躲過去了，接著用腳絆住準備向前繼續追著他打得男人的腳，只見兩人疊在了一起。Chara迅速地拿走了在大漢口袋中的兩隻麻醉劑，再以迅雷不及掩耳的速度將疊在一起的兩人注射了麻醉劑。接著拿出剛剛綁住自己的繩子把他們的手腳全綁在一起。

Chara稍微搜了一下兩位大漢的身，幸運的搜到了兩把手槍，還在車子的前座搜到一把麻醉槍以及更多的麻醉箭。他把兩把手槍塞在了自己褲子的兩個口袋裡，隨後皺了皺眉，心裡想的兩件事，'什麼時候可以回去？'和'果然還是之前專門的褲子好用'。


	6. Chapter 6

Chara貼著壁，稍稍探頭，觀察外面有沒有人。他將手槍上膛，盤算著，外面有四個人，二邊各兩人。一個類似Y字型的走道。他看了看手槍的配置，慶幸著最基本的消音器還是有裝。

他看了看周圍，撿起一個小小的砂石塊，接著丟往了右邊，奮力往他可以丟到最遠的地方丟，隨後馬上拿出兩隻已經上好膛的手槍，迅速的把被吸引了注意的守衛擊倒。

右邊已清除，剩下左邊的，他貼著壁，看另一邊的守衛似乎對另一邊的狀況一無所知，他毫無顧忌地在暗處用手槍擊倒了其中一個守衛，在另一個守衛下意識往屍體倒下的反方向查看時，Chara瞬移到他的身後，用手槍把柄將他敲暈，畢竟手槍子彈還是盡量節省的好。

他簡單的搜了下四位守衛的東西，把手槍子彈都拆下來放口袋，然後把對講機都砸毀。Chara看了下周圍的環境，"如果沒記錯的話，如果他們都沒有改革局的話，應該是這樣走..."

Chara盤算，拿走守衛的ID卡和手機後前往前面的閘門，需要身份驗證跟虹膜驗證才能通過。Chara把ID卡刷過後，用搜來的手機裡一些簡易的程式，輕易地駭了進去，門打開了。

Chara探頭看了下門內的狀況，似乎是守衛辦公室，裡面交談聲挺大的，也是從這裡才開始有了監視器。他駭進監視器系統，將所有的監視器都重複播著前十分鐘的畫面。

他看了眼前面的樓梯間，思索著樓梯間內的守衛會在哪，下個順間就瞬移了過去，抬起已上膛的手槍，靠著自己的反應速度，在守衛求救或反擊前立馬朝守衛的頭上開了一槍。

"沒記錯的話，他們應該在頂樓的房間。" Chara想著，朝著樓梯往上注視，大約估計了下，每層有一名守衛。棘手的是，樓梯這種地形對他來說非常的棘手。

Chara慢慢的往樓梯潛去，先幹掉第二層的守衛後。Chara換上了他的制服，把屍體和東西藏好後，再看了附近的環境，以便自己待會來取自己的衣服。

Chara拿起他的對講機，塞進了自己的口袋。慢慢的往上走，在上面的守衛看到他時，明顯警戒了下。Chara對著他說，"抱歉，上面的叫我上去。"

第三層的守衛聽到後疑惑了一會，Chara趕忙接著說，"上面挺急的，可以的話我想快點。幫我跟之後上面的警衛說一下好嗎？"

只見那守衛慢慢地退開了，看到Chara上了樓梯後才拿出對講機道，"待會有人上去見上面的人，記得讓下道，你們知道上面的不好惹。"

一路上Chara暢通無阻直到頂樓，他慶幸著頂樓和接近頂樓都沒什麼警衛。看著守在頂樓門前的兩位警衛，他拿出手槍，隨後發覺好像沒什麼用，能守在頂樓的不會是什麼之前的小嘍嘍。

他在樓梯那製造了聲響，把其中一個守在頂樓的警衛成功引下來，用近戰鎖喉把他給弄暈後搜了他的身，換了把比較好的槍，還扒了他的防彈衣，穿在自己的衣服內。

見同伴久久都還未回來，另一個警衛也下樓查看，Chara趁著這個機會，在警衛探頭看樓梯間的那一瞬間，將板機扣下。

Chara在門外悠閒地換下自己染了血的衣服，並瞬移回去拿了原本的衣服換上。完成後他敲了敲頂樓的門。

們馬上就被管家給打開了，門內的人顯得很驚訝，顯然他並不在他們的預期內。但能在門內的人毫無預警的情況下見到人，也證明了Chara的實力，他馬上換了個表情，笑著說，"小弟弟，你是怎麼來的？"

Chara看著眼前明顯比記憶中還蒼老許多的面孔，張了張嘴，遲疑了一會後道，"我...我被綁進來後殺進來的，記得收拾一下外面的殘局。" Chara將原本更為刺耳的話語換成了比較溫和（？的句子。

"...綁進來？小弟弟你叫什麼？"那蒼老的面孔添上了一絲的猶豫，皺起眉頭後讓臉上的皺紋更深了。

Chara笑了下，"Greeting, i'm Chara."隨後注意到身後有人，Chara毫無遲疑的變出了他專屬的紅色小刀，紅的就像在砍的人之前就已經被浸在了血中，他蹲下後轉身用手敲了下那人的膝蓋內側，使其無法的控制自己的跪了下來，隨後Chara用小刀靠在了那人的脖頸處。

" Chara？你是...你是我想的那個Chara嗎？"在看到Chara的身手後，那蒼老的面顯得手足無措，還戴上了希望。

"應該是吧，如果你想的是Chara Selian的話。" Chara把玩著手上的小刀，連看都沒有看一眼。

"對！對！對...我...我是...我是..."對方興奮地不禁口吃了，Chara低下頭，幫他完成了他的話，"你是...Weston..."

"...你還記得我？！"那個叫Weston的男人興奮的情緒全表在臉上了。Chara苦笑著看著他，"是啊..."

"那你還認得你的哥哥，Grave嗎？"Weston說。"事實上，我記得，但我其實想忘了。"想起之前回憶，Chara不禁收緊了自己在那人脖頸的手，惹的他發出了些許不成話句的單音。

" Chara？放了你哥吧..." Weston說著，邊走向Chara。Chara聳了聳肩，鬆了那人了脖頸，站起身來放他離開。


	7. Chapter 7

Grave站起身，扭了扭脖子，"等等，爸你說什麼？"他不可置信地指著Chara，"你說他是Chara？Chara不是已經失蹤四十幾年了嗎？"Weston清了清喉嚨，"他回來了啊。"

"等等，這怎麼可能？！" Grave有點崩潰的說著。Chara轉著手上的小刀，"信不信由你囉，我原本根本沒有想回來的意思，就當我失蹤了還沒回來吧。"說完就轉身想走。

" Chara！"Weston喊著，"你...我們已經找你很久了，聽說你最後出現是在這個小鎮上，我們甚至都將總部遷移過來，還安插了許多內奸在小鎮裡。"Weston自顧自地說著，"對了...你的腳...還好吧。"

"很好很好，不用您勞費心思。" Chara毫無心思地說著，隨後好像想起什麼似的，"如果你們沒轉行的話，我是不是能在這接點工作？"

Weston高興的說著，"當然當然！是缺錢嗎，我可以直接給你的。"聽到自己的小孩在失蹤多年後仍願意和自己一起工作，他高興得簡直都要飛起來了。

"缺錢？...應該算吧，但我打算自己賺，對了，能幫我處理一下身份問題嗎？" Chara皺著眉頭思索著該如何接Frisk下來一起生活。

"等等，爸，你真的相信他就是Chara？他分明年齡就對不上啊！"Grave仍堅持自己的立場，"年齡對的上我還會被你們找到？"Chara回答，有點不耐煩。

"那...那你說說為什麼要離開我們！" Chara明顯地頓了頓，Grave正高興著自己終於戳破了眼前陌生人的計謀，但在Chara開口後就愣住了，"在一次的任務中，我們因為情報的錯誤，喪失了整個團隊的人，我湊巧也在那次任務中，在面對幾乎團滅的局勢，我逃了回來，但腳卻受了傷，無法再承受這種高強度的動作。"Weston低下頭，就像在對什麼懺悔一樣。

"恩，說來也巧，我的哥哥姊姊們開始因此而欺負我，父母也因此而冷落我。所以我戴上了基本的一些東西後就離家出走了。"就像在陳述著別人的故事，Chara一點的情緒波動都沒有。"說起來，那段時間還曾被銬著鞭打過呢。好了不說了，反正，就是這樣，之後有些奇遇讓我的腳也好了，然後我就回來了。"

"什麼奇遇？"Grave在聽完Chara說完後直接說出。"這部分我就不再多談了，好了，Weston，那我先回去了。" Chara擺擺手就打算離開。"等一下！"Weston喊道，他是真的不希望失蹤多年的兒子就這樣離開，"我...你需不需要手機或身份卡之類的，方便進出..."

"啊，那樣的話，可能會需要呢..." Chara低下頭想著，"先看看有沒有手機吧，我明天再過來要身份卡之類的。"Weston聽完馬上打開抽屜隨意拿了一支手機，身為殺手間諜集團的董事，怎麼能連手機都沒有備用的呢，"這裡，裡面都設定好了，防駭入和駭入程式。"再交給Chara之前，他拿起手機按了些東西，"我把我的號碼加進去了，有需要可以打給我。" Chara看著Weston，眼中滿是複雜的情緒，"...謝了，對了，可以的話明天再幫我備一台..."像突然想到什麼似的Chara轉頭又問，"Weston，你有沒有那種專門的褲子？還有，那些守衛太爛了，你可能需要再培養或換一批，他們手上的槍我拿走了，你說一聲。"Weston又從旁邊的衣櫃中拿出一件褲子交給Chara，"謝了..."在Chara轉身出門前，Chara停了下來，"...爸..."隨後直接瞬移回了懸崖處。

"嘿Frisk，我回來了！" Chara興奮的向坐在沙發上的Frisk打了招呼。"你今天到底去哪了？"Frisk有些不滿的問，知道無法再瞞下去，Chara只說了個模稜量可的回答，"呃...去了我在掉落前待的小鎮。"

"恩？去那做什麼？"其實Frisk對於Chara在落下前的故事挺好奇，但因為自己身為同樣也是落下的人類，也知道問這種問題非常冒犯。"...去看看之前挖的東西。" Chara回答，他沒想到Frisk會問這麼多。"是你出來前跟我說的那些身分證之類的嗎？"Frisk問，"恩。" Chara簡單的回答。

"對了，明天出門前，你可以先跟我去一個地方嗎？" Chara突然想到。"嗯？可以的，哪裡？" Chara想了想，"大概算是，我工作的地方吧。""等等，這麼快？你才出去一天不到就找到工作了？"Frisk驚訝地問。"我只是回去了我落下前的地方而已，好了，也不早了，我們睡吧。" Chara知道在繼續說下去自己的身份可能不保，所以草草結束了話題。"好吧。"察覺到Chara想法的Frisk也只好乖乖閉嘴回去睡覺了。


	8. Chapter 8

一向對周圍的一切都很敏感的Chara在晨早一隻青鳥飛來窗前時驚醒，但馬上望向了對面還熟睡著的Frisk，靜慶著自己沒把她吵醒。他看著床外繼續開心鳴叫的青鳥，輕輕地嘆了口氣，嘴角也微微揚起。

這裡，終於，也迎來青鳥了啊。

他起身隨意套了幾件衣服後就洗漱出去了。Toriel正在廚房搗鼓著什麼，大概又是蝸牛派吧，他想，但自己還是比較喜歡肉桂奶油，隨後向坐在一旁正輕啄著花茶的Asgore禮貌性的微笑點了點頭，就出門了。

他走在路上，時不時拿起口袋裡昨天才拿到的手機，看看時間，距離再帶Frisk過去看老爹還有點時間，先逛逛吧。

"嘿！你個眼瞎！沒看到我嗎？！"地上突然傳出聲音，Chara反射性地往下看，果然是Flowey。他蹲下來，面對著Flowey，"抱歉，你太小隻了，都沒看到啊。"

"切！"Flowey面帶憤怒地瞥過頭，"啊對了，Azzy呢？" Chara像突然想到什麼似的。

"...他很安全，要想再見到她，你給我聽話點！"好似終於抓到Chara的弱點，語氣中難掩興奮。

"...要我聽話？哈！這世上還沒人能呢（真香警告）。反正到時你給我乖乖跟他分離，我會再請Alphys幫你做個軀體的。你要不聽話，我有辦法把你殺了然後再把Asriel分離出來。" Chara面帶殺氣，想不相信他的話都難。

"...條件交換？"Flowey知道自己的最後的籌碼也沒了，至少在最後能多拿些利益也好。

其實Asriel的靈魂很不穩定，若不是Flowey保護他，大概也早就灰飛湮謬滅了，為了讓Flowey繼續保著他，Chara有只好同意，"...什麼條件？"

見Chara同意了他的提議，他馬上高興道，"我要跟花粉一樣的攻擊技能！"

Chara摸了摸褲子裡的手槍，也行吧，"我也有條件。" Chara揚起眉毛，Flowey的話感覺心理素質不錯，也許有天賦。

"在擁有跟花粉一樣的攻擊技能前，你必須先當我徒弟，才能使用，並且只能殺我說的人。"Flowey在聽到這個條件後永遠擺著笑臉的表情微微皺起，當徒弟？這也太傷自尊了。

看出Flowey所糾結的點後，Chara道，"不服的話，要不，你轉進新軀體後跟我比拼一場，我們都用那個類似花粉的攻擊技能，我輸了的話，你就不用當我徒弟，反之，你就得心甘情願當我徒弟囉。"比起強迫，也許這種方式更有用。

"好！一言為定！"對於自己控制花粉的能力完全不遲疑，"對了，你先給我看看那是什麼？"當然，是指那個像花粉一樣的攻擊技能。

Chara笑了笑，俐落地拿出褲子裡的手槍，把玩似的轉了一圈後連看都沒看就伸手將子彈射中了遠處的花裡。

"哇喔。"Flowey驚奇地看著Chara手上的槍，"那是什麼？"

又晃了圈槍，"嗯...槍，跟你的花粉攻擊像吧？""還行吧。"Flowey嘴硬的說。

身後突然傳出聲音，"嘿！新小子！來打一架？"Undyne正從遠處跑來，"啊，Flowey，有人來了，再聊吧，再見。" Chara隨便到了別後就站起身面對著Undyne。

"Undyne，我..."被對面傳來的鈴聲打斷，他愣愣的看著Undyne接起電話，"嗯？搬東西？好，對了我帶個幫手！好。"Undyne把電話塞回口袋後道，"新小子一起來吧，幫完忙在來打一架！"

"去Alphys那？" Chara試探性的問，畢竟自己也剛好要去跟她說點事。"對，幫她搬東西到地下室。"真實驗室？Chara心想。"好吧我跟你一起去，你先去，我走個捷徑。"

"捷徑？"Undyne疑惑著Chara怎麼跟Sans說著一樣的話，但既然他都同意跟著自己了，這也沒什麼關係，"好吧，那我先走了，實驗室見。"

直到那Undyne的身影沒入黑暗，完全看不看，Chara才轉身傳送到實驗室的角落。

身提被一陣熱氣席捲，沒意外自己是來到實驗室了。睜開眼一看...果然，就是差點進了火山口而已，Chara趕緊離開，前往近在眼前的實驗室。

他禮貌的敲著門，"來了！Undyne？怎麼這麼快..."話在打開門見到Chara的那刻被打斷，"...噢，是王子啊，呃...抱歉，我這裡沒什麼可以..."見Alphys開始慌張，Chara瞇起眼，開啟社交模式，親切地笑道，"沒事，不用的，叫我Chara就好了，我是來幫你跟Undyne一起搬東西的，順便要跟你說一些事。"

Alphys用自己最快的速度嘗試冷靜下來，調了一下快滑調的眼鏡，"呃...當然可以，王... Chara，進來說吧。"

"好的。" Chara踏進實驗室，都沒什麼變。在Alphys關好門後道，"我記得我們請你製作了Asriel的軀體，我在想能不能過來協助你。"

"誒？！"Alphys驚呼了一聲，"呃...Cha... Chara，我...我不用的...我是說，您不用自己下實驗室，我...我想我已經大概成形了。"

"恩？成行了？我可以去看看嗎？" Chara沒想到這麼快。"當...當然可以..."Alphys又推了下眼鏡，"可是...可成長部分可能需要再調整。"

"那個的話沒關係，我已經有辦法了，對了，我想請你在製作一個軀體，男的，一般的就夠了。" Chara笑著說，盡可能表現的親切些。

Alphys將Chara帶到一扇門前，點了點旁邊的機器後，大門打開了。映入眼簾的是一具具軀體插著管子，浮在裝滿藍色液體的培養倉中，說實在挺觸目驚心的。"呃...Asriel王子的軀體我有另外研究，就在這裡。"Alphys走向另一個更大的培養倉中。

"對...對了，你要的軀體，可以在這裡選一個。"Alphys在前往Asriel的軀體時道。"有比較容易完美融合或者肌肉反應能力比較強的軀體嗎？我需要一個能靈活動作，爆發力能很強的軀體。"

Alphys頓了頓，"有的，在另一區，這裡的都只是普通的軀體，我..."見Alphys正糾結著什麼，Chara插話道，"可以的話，請先帶我去那一區。"

"啊...好的！"Alphys連忙轉彎，進入了眾多小門中的一個。裡面跟外面差不多，只是藍色的液體變成了紫色的液體。"也許不是都能靈活動作，但肌肉能力應該都不錯。"Alphys補充。

Chara仔細觀察了培養倉中的軀體，真的只有少數能靈活動作的，其他的都太大隻了。選出幾個自己中意的後Chara繼續端詳著他們的身體。

沒多久，Chara指著一個有著金色頭髮，肢體算纖細的軀體道，"就這個吧。"肌肉什麼的自己練比較能掌控，絕對不是想虐Flowey。

"恩？這個？"Alphys沒有想到Chara會選擇這個，畢竟這跟他說的肌肉爆發力強沒什麼關聯啊。"恩，在Asriel轉移到他的軀體時幫我把我選的這個軀體也搬過去。"

"對了。"在Alphys準備將他選的軀體分開培養時Chara開口道，"Asriel的軀體我可能沒法看到了，Undyne快來了。" Chara從口袋拿出一支針管。"這是能幫助可成長軀體的東西，你可以先實驗一下。"說完Chara就原路返回實驗室門口開門了，因為他已經聽到Undyne正奮力地把門敲下來了。


	9. Chapter 9

Chara打開了大門，藍色身影意料中的出現，"新小子？！"Undyne看著挺驚訝，"你怎麼這麼快？"說著還面帶認可用力的拍了拍Chara的肩。

Alphys上來時看見的就是這一場面，她趕緊慌張地對著Undyne道，"Un...Undyne，那可是王子！"

Chara揮了揮手，示意Alphys沒關係，對著混亂的Undyne說，"沒有，Alphys博士搞錯了，我剛剛才到。"

"恩？"雖帶有疑惑，但也不想再想這麼多，"那好吧，Alphys，他就是我跟你說的小助手，你需要搬什麼？"

"呃？"Alphys也混亂了，讓王子給自己搬東西？這可不行。"Un...Undyne，我跟... Chara有點事要說，要搬的東西在那裡，可以的話幫我搬到二樓，謝謝..."說著指向角落那堆器具。

"咦？好吧。新小子你敢碰她你就死定了啊。"走向剛剛Alphys指的地方。

"呃...我...我跟你談談你剛剛給我的針管？"Alphys總是對自己沒信心，對不熟的人講的話都會是問句...魚龍組是真的。

Chara接過Alphys遞給他的針管，跟著她走到實驗室裡，"...這是會導致人類良性腫瘤的細胞，我研究過了，把這支針管注射進去後將模仿人類的成長期，不斷增生細胞並刺激生長激素。如果我的試驗並沒有出問題，那麼Asriel將以你給的軀體外型成長，並在十五年後停止身長，且會像正常軀體，會受傷流血結痂或者留疤，甚是長毛長指甲，都多虧了這細胞。"

這種大膽的想法Alphys並不是沒有想過，而是這很危險，若一個不小心王子Asriel就會因為癌症去世，最難控制的就是，成長的問題。細胞會增生，但如何刺激生長激素，如何那增出的細胞長在正常的地方？這都是一大難題，但眼前才剛復活的王子就這樣完成了。

也許是為了回應那雙疑惑的雙眼，Chara繼續講，"靈魂比你想像的堅強，也比你想像的更神奇。"他挑了挑眉，指了指自己，"我當出復活時可都沒有軀體呢，這是靈魂給予我的。"

Chara也明白，靈魂並不是什麼隨手可得的東西，尤其是怪物靈魂與人類靈魂的區別，更是天差地遠。為什麼感動Frisk將靈魂分給他？靈魂是死後世界的通行證，沒了它你死後只能漂流在死時的地方，甚至還會不斷重複著當時死去的瞬間。而Frisk將靈魂分給Chara，意昧著他們是真正意義上的永不分離了，就算是死後，由於靈魂相吸的特性，他們也終會相遇，也包含了重生後的世界，他們將永不分離，卻也永遠無法分離。

他們聊了一會，主要是關於Asriel和Chara想要的那副軀體。"那具軀體算是我一個挺成功的實驗，是我第一個製作出能夠保留魔法的軀體。大多數軀體都只能轉移靈魂意識，或者跟Mettaton一樣，產生另外的魔法。因為只是實驗品，原本沒想到會成功，所以外型我並沒有做太大的更變，做得很普通。"

Chara頓了會，"那為什麼做成具靈活性的軀體？""因為...算是偶然吧...對了，為什麼不選擇肌肉能力強的？這不是你給我的條件之一嗎？"聊熟了Alphys也開始提出自己心中的疑問。

"...我覺得它挺適合，肌肉能力我相信以你的技術，是可以訓練的。" Chara揚起嘴角，輕輕地笑了笑，心中正想著如何玩虐花花。

"...恩...是可以的，但是我沒實驗過，所以我也不清楚在訓練軀體時，平時我們過度操練導致的痠痛對在軀體內的靈魂意識來說會是怎麼樣的感受，副作用我也不..."Alphys正低著頭思考，卻被遠處傳來Undyne的聲音給打斷。

"Alphys！新小子！你們聊得怎麼樣？我已經搬完了！"Undyne氣都不喘地從遠處的走廊跑過來，"啊...恩，我們已經解決了。" Chara又瞇起眼睛，微微地笑著。他再次拿出手機看看時間...差不多了。

"時間差不多了，那麼Alphys和Undyne，我先回去了，大概今天就會開始地表計畫，預計會持續三到五年不等。"他也不期望Undyne能聽懂，他只是說給Alphys聽的。"有空會帶幾片動畫片回來給你的，感謝你為Asriel軀體所付出的努力。"說著也沒等她們答覆，就匆匆回家了。

一回家邊想著Frisk會去哪，隨意地跟在廚房也忙乎的母親打了招呼後才發覺哪裡不對。"恩？！" Chara趕緊退回廚房好好的看一眼。"Frisk？！"他還是第一次看到Frisk煮飯。

"噢，Chara啊，我準備個小點心，你等我一下，很快的。"Frisk親切地轉頭向Chara打了個招呼，隨後又繼續忙自己的。

Chara湊過去看了看，是餅乾？再看看時間...已經六點快半了，恩...等一下吧。

Chara坐在椅子上一下把玩著槍，一下又拿起手機隨意滑滑，但眼睛始終不斷的偷瞄著廚房的身影。

那人終於轉過頭來對上了Chara深紅的眼眸，笑著道，" Chara！我好了！"說著邊講手上的小袋子遞給Chara，"嗯，餅乾。"

"...謝謝。" Chara接過小袋子，轉身就拉著Frisk走到了屏障外。"...邊走邊吃？" Chara小心地問著，只見Frisk開心的點著頭，才敢將小帶子給打開了。

"好香，是巧克力！" Chara驚喜地說著，他可是巧克力愛好者。"我們去小鎮上吃，順便帶你去見見我工作的地方。"沒等Frisk做反應，眨眼他們就到了山邊的一棟高樓旁。

Chara拿起袋子中的餅乾，細細的品味著，一邊拉著Frisk進了大門。一路上的保鏢極多，鎖起的們也明顯比上次多了好幾道，但都被Chara拿出的卡片給輕易的打開了。

一路暢通的進入了頂樓的房間，裡面的人彷彿對他們的到來等待已久。


	10. Chapter 10

"Chara!" 還未全開的門內傳出急不可待的聲音，還沒等Frisk反應過來，映入眼簾充滿著黑社會氣息的老頭簡直嚇壞了她。

"呃..."Chara擔心地摟著無力的Frisk，有點尷尬地看著Weston。"...還是先進來吧..."還是老頭子Weston先打破這尷尬的氣氛。

表面冷靜的Weston緩步走向自己的辦公桌，假裝忙碌的看著桌上散亂的文件，文件上的文字無法進入老頭子的腦中，他的思緒裡全是"咋辦？好久不見的兒子第二天見面就帶了媳婦？？？"

Chara扶著Frisk坐在了一張放在辦公室中央看著挺高級的沙發，Frisk眼神緊張的不斷在Weston和Chara間遊蕩。"...爸...你文件看反了。"Chara猶豫了很久才說出一句話，對他來說，爸爸、父親，這些稱謂早在自己離家出走後就不應當存在了，但是，回來後他的這些'家人'卻又讓他開始猶豫自己的選擇。

等等...女友？Frisk猛的低下頭，臉紅的都能與地上的紅色地毯融為一體了，這是...見家長？怎麼才回到地表就洗任新爹了？？？

Weston終於回過神來，"啊...抱歉，有點失神了。"他陪笑道，從抽屜中拿出另一台手機，"這位就是你上次說要備令一台手機的原因吧？"Weston回復了平常從容的模樣，坐在了Chara的正對面。

"對...她是我女朋友。"說實在Chara也沒必要隱瞞，也不想隱瞞。"對了，身分證搞好了？"他急忙轉移話題，雖說也沒什麼好隱瞞的，但總就是...感覺怪怪的。

"搞好了，就剩大頭照了，可以的話待會趙一下就完事了...你的這位女友也需要？"Weston很自然地接下了Chara的話，但卻又因為自己的好奇心，再次將重心轉移到'女友'這事上。

"...可以的話，幫她處理一下吧，還有，我們準備回來了..."聽完這句話，Weston差點沒吐一口老血，回來？回來哪？回來跟我們和集團一起生活？還帶著你的女友？怎麼講得好像你是被趕出去的（不是嗎？）。

注意的Weston的失態，Chara停下堵在喉中的話語，猶豫了下後才又將其全部吐出，"我們打算在附近或找一個市區之類的地方定居，錢的話我可以慢慢解決，住處...你有辦法嗎"

Frisk聽到Chara說的話，這才緩緩地抬起頭，慢慢直面Weston。終於回到正事了。

Weston皺了皺眉頭，這是沒有要重回組織的意思？不是，等等，這是他倆要同居的意思啊！...冷靜，他說什麼？提供住處？市區？錢？

"在市區的住處？"Weston疑惑地說。"恩，市區的住處，或者在市區附近不遠處的住處也是很好的選擇。"Chara也終於回復了平常俐落的感覺。"...可以，我甚至可以在近幾天內租給你...甚至是賣給你。只是...錢？"

Weston剛剛並沒有專心的聽Chara說到的話，只截取了些關鍵字，以為Chara要向他要錢呢...也不是不可以...等等，難道這就是傳說中的包養？...我包養我失蹤已久的兒子和他的女友...好像哪裡不對？

Chara無意識的皺了皺眉頭，錢當然是個大問題，還是先租吧，買的話錢肯定會不夠，那...賺錢的方法？他瞥了眼Weston。

"...可以的話先租給我吧，錢的話...你還缺員工嗎？我可以在這裡幫忙，我自認身手還是沒有褪步的，只是不知道你還從不從事之前的行業了？"

Weston可以說是驚訝的嘴都合不攏了，雖然說有點尷尬Chara好像誤解自己的意思了，但自己失蹤已久的兒子自願在自己的組織裡上班？他求著都還不及！"可以！還從事著呢！"那就將錯就錯吧。

Chara疑惑的揚起眉毛，顯然Weston驚訝欣喜的反應並不在他的預測中，他感覺自己好像進陷阱中了，"...薪水一樣以接的案子數算？"

"對！但我們不收你接案子的手續費，賞金多少你就收多少！"恩？難道組織裡的規則已經換了？Chara在心中疑惑的問著。"那規則一樣？"自己還記得那好幾條自己從小被迫應記起的組織規則全集，最重要的幾項就是 不得洩漏本組織與委託人的任何訊息 不得背叛或臨時取消委託 之類的。

"當然，我們從來都沒有變過。不知道你什麼時候有空，但我有一些案子覺得很適合你，會發你手機裡的。住處的話，你隨我來看看。"Weston喜上眉梢的從沙發上坐起。

Chara緊緊握著Frisk的手，示意她自己在。他能感覺到Frisk的不安，但他只能盡量安慰她。

只見Weston俐落的在辦公桌後的書櫃動了動書，也或許是按了什麼按鈕叭，以這個角度，Chara真的看不太輕。一旁乾淨的牆壁上馬上出現了一道隱藏門。

待Chara和Frisk進來後，那扇隱藏門又關上了。門內燈光並不充足，瀰漫著一股濃濃的紙張味，照明僅有擺在角落等各處的小油燈，這裡看起更像是另一間辦公區，木質的大桌子與紛亂的椅子，挺明顯蠻久沒人來了。

Weston左翻右翻的，手中的文件愈來愈多，最後將文件全數擺在木質的大桌子上。"有市區內的，也有靠近市區不遠的，你要哪種？我也不租了，就直接整棟給你吧？"

"可是..."沒等Chara把話說完，Weston就繼續插話道，"錢的事就先欠著吧，反正你來我這工作你也不是不知道賞金有多少，接幾單案子就能結束了。"

"好吧，那我就不客氣了。"Chara仔細的看著桌上凌亂的房屋訊息，有一句沒一句地問著Weston一些細項，Frisk自認自己待那大概也沒什麼功用，在跟Chara他們告知過後接過Weston給的書，在一旁慢慢的看起來了。

不知過了多久，"就這間了，兩房兩衛的獨棟，看著其他設施也不錯，明天再去看看吧，現在時間不早了。"Chara看著時鐘上的時間，準備和Weston告別。

"好，對了，剛剛我把一些案子的基本訊息傳你手機了，有空記得看一下！。"Weston也知道時間已經有點晚了，遍也不攔著Chara他們了。

今晚還是得回去地下啊，根本沒想到會搞這麼久...明天再出發吧。Chara牽起Frisk的手，簡單的傳送回了屏障那的懸崖。他看了看手機，通知裡全是Weston傳來的訊息，都是關於案子的簡本資料。

由於組織中的規定 不得背叛或臨時取消委託 對於組織裡做這行的人來說，查看基本資料並判斷是最基本重要的事，Weston寄來的這些案子都是賞金多，但卻不一定適合他的案子，Chara總有種感覺，Weston是不是在刺探自己，試自己是否還具備最基本的能力。


	11. Chapter 11

"唔！"Chara為難地看著手機，不禁喊出聲響。

手機裡有四種任務，Chara大致看過後做出了總結：

1、遠距離暗殺型，在遠方利用阻擊槍暗殺目標。不太適合他，說實在，他不是挺熟悉這些熱兵器。

2、中長距離暗殺型，距離較遠距離短，是在離目標較近的地方尋找隱匿處並狙殺。其實跟遠距離是差不多的，但因為中長距離較遠距離重隱匿性，所以還是有分，一樣，不適合Chara。

3、近距離表示暗殺型，這種通常會將目標引到無人處進行殺害，風險相對高，考驗殺手很多的技能。Chara覺得這種挺適合他，由於有怪物技能開外掛，他也不怕，甚至躍躍欲試。

4、近距離隱匿暗殺型，這種並不需要拿刀之類的捅人，只需要觀察目標行動，下毒或利用環境、拉仇恨等殺害目標。適合腦袋非常聰明的殺手，會借刀殺人的那種。Chara自認燒腦，不太想接這種案子。

統整好後，他看了看案子的詳細內容，深思熟慮後接下了兩個案子。

正準備將手機收回口袋休息時，手中傳來震動的感覺，Chara拿起手機一看，是Weston。

"房子已經準備好了，最快今晚就能入住。"

Chara用手指在手機上靈活地敲打。

"謝謝，我們預計明天搬過去，身上沒什麼東西。家具應該都搬完了吧？"

對方很快就回復了。

"對，還有，關於身分證的事，我已經幫你們用好了，年齡的話你是17歲而你的女友是16歲。"

"我是按照外表判斷年齡的，你們都還太小了。"

Chara頓了會，這種年齡...買酒都有問題吧。

"...那房子繼續掛你名下？"他是探性的問，未成年是不可以擁有政府上認同的財產的，除非... Chara想了一下自己的年齡，除非我跟Frisk結婚。

但馬上搖了搖頭，怎麼可以因為這樣就和Frisk求婚，也太沒有情調了！等以後時間到了再說吧，Chara看了一眼坐在床上準備休息的Frisk。

他們的床是在對面的，除了偶爾會乖乖在自己的床上睡，Chara總會跑去Frisk那裡睡，即使被Toriel看到了，Chara也會以失眠為藉口糖塞，畢竟早在她'死去'之前就有失眠了，但當時是因為夢境中恐怖的噩夢，還有夢境外無法停止的噩夢。雖然很荒謬，但這個理由也足夠令沒有什麼人類常識的Toriel相信了。

見Chara正忙碌的整理寫下的資料及敲打的手機，Frisk也沒有吵他，只是默默地上床睡覺，但卻將自己縮的小小的，硬生生把一張單人床分成了兩半，免強能再睡一個人，不過姿勢就會顯得有些曖昧。

Chara在忙碌中擠出空閒，瞥了眼Frisk，好奇她在做什麼。沒有看見嘴角揚起溫柔角度的她，也沒有看見用眉頭在眉間擠出小丘，認真的她，只有一個小小的背影，在Chara眼中莫名的增了孤獨，缺乏安全感，還有脆弱。

他趕緊將手邊的東西胡亂塞進一個資料夾內，也不再等Weston的回覆，現在還有更緊急的事。Chara關上他整理資料用的小檯燈，躡手躡腳地爬上Frisk的床，用手環抱住她的肩。

"恩？怎麼了？忙完了嗎？"大概是快睡著了，Frisk的聲音顯得有些嘶啞，也將身體轉向熱源，感覺心中需要時刻懸浮的心終於有了可以落下的地方。

"恩，好累啊。" Chara少見的撒了嬌，緊緊的握住了Frisk。不讓Frisk喘不過氣，卻又能夠令她感到安全感，這大概就是他們無聲的默契吧。

逐漸均勻的呼吸聲是夜間最安穩的歌曲，倆人就這樣又甜蜜的睡了過去。

"啾啾啾" Chara掙開眼，又是那隻青鳥，他揉了揉睡眼惺忪的眼皮，大概是在家門前那棵樹上築巢了吧。他坐起身，這才發現Frisk不見了，Chara顯得有點慌亂，但這一切就在門口傳來敲門聲的瞬間消失得無影無蹤。聽著敲門聲與前來時的步伐聲，Chara知道那是Frisk，放心地嘆了口氣。

Chara簡單地套上T-shirt，還有上次從'父親'那拿來的子，最後再穿上一件綠色的外套。"喀啦" Chara轉開門把前往飯廳，迎接他的是撲鼻而來的香味。

巧克力！他在心中喊著，走到桌子前拉開椅子坐下，果然是巧克力吐司，他開心的拿起吐司享用早餐。

"今天就是我們在這裡的最後一天了吧？"Frisk突然說，整理著一旁的餐具。

"...恩，不過我們還是可以回來了，不管什麼時候。你知道我的魔法的。" Chara試圖安慰她，總使她沒有表現出任何悲傷。

"我知道...我們什麼時候出發？"Firsk看著享用早餐的Chara，只見Chara看了眼手機，"唔，差不多了大概等我吃完這個吐司吧。"

倆人很快地整理好東西後便跟怪物們道別，準備開始在地上的第二次人生。


	12. Chapter 12

彈指間，Chara就將他倆都傳送到了一間屋子前。屋子不是挺大，各方面來說都很平凡普通，但對於僅兩個人住的房子還是算豪華了。

Frisk讚嘆著這間房子，臉甚至還因為一些胡思亂想而顯得有點紅粉，畢竟這裡就是以後跟Chara一起生活的小房子了，她望著Chara，但顯然對方沒有多想，不禁失望了一下。

Chara正例行的檢查房子的基本功能以及隱私，巡了一圈後滿意的回來，並沒有被裝一些奇怪的監視器竊聽器，連電腦電視等設備都很先進，傢俱也都擺放的很舒適，並沒有察覺到Frisk的想法。

再接下來，雖然房子已經搞定，錢的事基本也搞定了，那麼就剩身分證的問題了。那個混蛋（老爸）居然把我們的年齡改得那麼小？！這令許多事都變得不方便了。17、16歲甚至都還沒成年啊！這樣的話不就得搞學校讀了？

Chara又想了想，摸摸下巴，雖然也是不難，畢竟附近就有一所高中，但這樣的話...不知道Frisk能不能一邊上高中，一邊搞怪物大使的事？

"滋滋"放在口袋的手機又傳來震動，Chara拿起來看了一眼。又是那混蛋（老爸）！

Weston：身分證我放你們家裡了，還有學校我也幫你們辦好入學了。

Chara真的不知道該不該謝謝他。

Chara：...謝了

準備將手機再次收起，但卻又傳來震動。大概又是Weston吧，Chara想著，瞄了一眼手機。不看還沒事，一看不得了！只見手機上顯示著Weston傳來了訊息。

Weston：不用謝啦，還有，你們明天開學別遲到了！制服什麼都我都放你們房間了，自己整理哈。

明天？制服？Chara最討厭制服這種東西了，尤其是學校制服還很醜。他還是決定先通知一下Frisk。

"Frisk？"他看了看四周，並沒有看見Frisk。大概是去二樓了吧，他想著，轉而向朝二樓大喊著她的名字。"Yes？"樓上也傳出回應。

邁開步伐，朝著二樓的聲源前進。果然在一間燈亮著的房間裡找到她的身影。Chara悄悄地走過去，那人顯然沒發現他，他大膽的伸出手握住她的腰，輕鬆的將她舉起。接著就是那人的驚呼。" Chara？！"

"嗨～"他調皮的回應著，順便將手上的人從空中轉到自己溫暖的懷抱。"Bad News..."他說著。"明天起我們要上學了。"

Frisk親暱地用自己的鼻子頂著對方的，"挺好的，反正有你跟著我一起不是嗎？"

"唔..." Chara假裝皺著眉頭困擾著，"這麼說這也挺好的。"他鬆開Frisk，"好吧，校服就在房間的衣櫃裡，明天記得穿啊！"說完便轉頭離開房間，畢竟依他那老爹的個性，這間不會是他倆一起的房間的。

Chara煩惱著接下來要怎麼讓政/府相信Frisk所說的話，接受怪物的合併。恩...學校？恩...找MonsterKid來讀書？好像也不失為一個好點子。

他坐在自己的床上，看著手機上那支陌生的電話，他知道那是Toriel的號碼，只是不知道是否該撥打。他用手抵著頭部，在突然抬起頭，像是做了個決定。

"...過半年後再叫他們上來吧，讓我們適應也讓人類適應。"絕對不是我不敢，Chara這麼說服著自己。

他安靜得出去將家裡的燈都關上，接著，出於好奇心的，偷偷望了眼Frisk的房間...燈已經關了，大概是已經睡下了吧，他想著，有點喪氣地回了自己的房間睡覺。

不再是青鳥，是熟悉的那個聲音。Chara不知道是好是壞，畢竟那還伴隨著一聲烏鴉的叫聲，就像人慘叫般似的叫聲。

" Chara？起床了！"Frisk溫柔的說著，身上已經穿好了校服。純白色的襯衫，金紅交疊的領帶，米白色的毛織背心，膝上的灰色短裙，最後是長黑襪。

Chara下意識地咽了口口水，眼睛盯得直發呆，說實話，他還未曾見過Frisk穿上除了地底時穿的條紋衣外的任何衣服，最多也頂多是Toriel縫的不同顏色的條紋衣。

Frisk有些無奈的輕笑了一聲，"好啦，早餐我做好了，你趕緊穿上校服下來吧。"說著便關上Chara的房間門，輕巧的下了樓。

一盤簡單精緻的早餐擺在桌上，潔白的盤子上放了剛烤好的吐司、煎蛋、培根，還有香腸。一旁的杯子也在冒著白煙，Frisk的是熱牛奶，Chara的則是熱可可。

就當Frisk準備再次提醒Chara時，Chara剛巧下樓，不同於剛巧下樓，不同於Frisk的制服，Chara的襯衫較寬大，就算穿上毛織背心也不顯胖，還有灰色的長褲，就算是學校這種統一的大小，也被他穿的好像是特別訂做似的合身，正好顯腿細長。

他搔著後腦勺，從口袋裡拿出一副眼鏡戴上。"你有近視？"Frisk疑惑的問著。

"沒，我視力好得很。這是Weston給我的眼鏡，讓我就算在外面也能即時收到組織到即時收到組織的訊息。" Chara解釋著。接著像看到寶藏似的望著早餐。

"你做的？！"他問。

"恩。"

Chara瞄了眼手錶，有點趕了...可惜。手邊正用吐司夾著其他的料，而熱可可則被他用有保溫瓶給裝起。

他叼著吐司，口齒不清的說著話，另一手拿起Weston已經給他們準備好的背包，"偶吧（走吧）。"

兩人就這樣跟著穿著相同制服的人走著，到了學校，Chara想起老爹之前跟他說過到了學校要先去校長室，所以就這樣跟著學生，看著地圖，艱難的到了校長室。

"叩叩" Chara敲著校長室的門板，在聽到答應後跟著Frisk一起進去。

他萬萬沒想到，他那混蛋（老爹）居然給他辦轉學！！這說明什麼？說明他倆是突然入學！說明同學間都互相認識了但他倆卻無法融入！（來自社恐的言論）

他看向Frisk，後者並沒有帶大的反應，畢竟自己隻身一人到地底還能和怪物這麼合得來，他本就不該擔心她社交能力。

全程Chara都沒有在聽校長說的話，只有Frisk聽著，最後校長終於放行兩人時，Frisk帶著從頭到尾都垂頭喪氣的Chara到了校長指定的班級。

老師看到他們顯得有點驚訝，但很快的恢復了正常，向全班宣布著，"今天我們班會多兩位同學，請進。"老師對著Chara他們說著。

是Frisk先踏入班級的，而Chara則表面淡然的跟著進去了，實則內心只能用有上萬隻草泥馬奔過一樣形容。

"大家好，我是Frisk。請多多指教了。"Frisk揚起她招牌的微笑。而內心萬馬奔騰的Chara只簡單帶過了這自我介紹，"我是Chara。"然後點了一下頭，示意一下，面無表情的。

大概是被這差距驚訝到了，老師也愣了一下才指著一旁空著的兩個座位示意他們坐下。接著開始上課。

相較於Frisk直挺挺的記著上課筆記，Chara一手懶散的撐著頭，一手虛握著筆，將筆靠在空白的本子上，眼睛甚至都閉起了。

整天去學校，令Chara不昏沉的時候也只有體育課了。對於已經可以單獨執行暗殺任務的他來說，高中生的體育簡直是在過家家。

揮著汗打籃球，但臉上卻幾乎很少牽動肌肉連成笑容，再配上均勻的身材比例和跳起時才現身的腹肌，吸引了很多瘋狂女粉，Chara很快就成了新的校草。

而Frisk則在成績上大放異彩，自從轉學來後就定居校排第一，加上溫柔的個性，也是許多男性的女神，也是新的校花。

多諷刺，兩個新轉學進來的新生在短時間內推翻了舊有的校花校草，甚至連校排第一也被搶走。他們也同時樹敵無數。

"切！囂張個什麼？！"坐在角落的男人不屑的吐著口水。

"是啊，真當他們紅啦？"坐在中間的女人也翹著腳，諷刺著。

"哈！明天爺就讓他們知道'紅'的感覺！"摟著那女人的男人叼著煙，語氣興奮地說著。"明天！把他們約到老地方！唉不對！約男的就好！女的我親自來！"說完還一臉滿意地笑開了。

"是。"站在一旁的小弟們異口同聲地答道。


	13. Chapter 13

"嘿！Chara！打籃球嗎？"聽到放學中的男同學突然跳起來，在準備離開時問著Chara。

Chara抬起一隻手示意，"不了。"說拿起書包就跟上了Frisk。"Frisk，你去哪？"

"...你們不覺得Chara有點太黏Frisk了嗎？"一位在教室的同學說著。而其他人有都紛紛附和著。

Frisk抬起手摸著Chara鬆軟的頭髮，"去辦公室，老師有事跟我說。大概是在推我做學生會會員。"說著無奈的笑了下，看著Chara，"你先走吧，可能會有點久，有事在用手機跟我說。"

Chara點了點頭，在看著Frisk進辦公室後聽話的走向出校門，沒料想卻被一群人給堵住了。

"跟我們走一趟。"沒有敬辭也感受不到任何禮貌。Chara皺起眉頭，算了，反正先跟Frisk通知一下吧，他想著，拿出手機準備打字，卻被打斷。

一個軟綿綿的拳頭趁他不注意時砸向他，而他也毫無畏懼的接住這拳後輕鬆地烙倒了對方。

"讓我打完字好嗎？" Chara揚起眉毛，冷漠的看著其他混混。

都說是混混了，怎麼可能接受他的條件。在一瞬間的交換眼神後，混混們不約而同地揍向中間的人。

而Chara一閃身，從他們的空隙中鑽出，接著趁他們往前打時重量靠前，輕輕地踹了其中幾個人，另一大群人都在地上疊在了一起。

"讓我打完字很難嗎？" Chara不解地看著在地上扭成一團的混混們，邊用手機傳了簡訊給Frisk。隨後收好手機，轉著地上其中一人的領子，把他拉起來。

他面對著混混，"為什麼找我碴？"而混混只是不斷地搖著頭，從幾個顫抖的單音可以稍微聽得出來，他是在呼喚'老大'。

"老大？" Chara問著混混們，"帶我去找他。"是不可拒絕的語氣。

混混們只好認命地帶著Chara去見老大。

只不過奇怪的是，在見到老大前，Chara就不見了，混混們趕緊隔著布幕向老大告狀，"老...老大！那男的打我們打趴了！"然而布幕後傳來了卻不是老大的聲音。

"行啊你們，馬上出賣。"是Chara的聲音，混混們緊張地剝開布幕想確定老大的安危，看得的卻是令他們更擔心的事。

"馬上停下來。" Chara斥喝著，"不然..."他拿著手上的紅色小刀在他們老大的脖頸處比劃了一下。"你...你居然敢殺/人？！"

其中一位混混顯得錯亂，他是混混沒錯，但殺/人是屬於完全不同的等級的。"殺/人？" Chara打從心底的嘲笑著他們，以暗殺為工作的他，殺/人有什麼好震驚的。

"有什麼不敢？"說著，嚇阻似的在老大的左臂刺青處輕輕的劃了一刀，讓紅色淹滿整個刺青。

老大只得含著痛喊，"喂！愣什麼？！幫派規則都忘了嗎？！"說實在，Chara並沒有想到他居然還敢說話，但其實他並不在意，比較有趣的是混混們接下來的行動。

混混們瞬間跪下，喊著，"謝 鐵哥！恭迎新老大！"新老大？Chara揚起眉毛，再看著混混們，似乎都看向自己，於是他疑惑地用食指比著胸口。

只見混混們點著頭，甚至有一個聲音出來，"老大，你打贏了我們的前老大，成為了我們的老大。你可以取名了。"

取名？什麼鬼？Chara仍搞不清狀況，這轉變也太大了。而被架著刀的前老大也說出口，"我們野鬼幫的老大都有稱號，是自己取的，我叫鐵頭。"

Chara見這情況好像連前老大都沒再想返攻，也放開了他，況且，就算他們要，Chara也自認能毫不費力地解決他們。他站起身，走到了混混們面前。

"你看我眼睛什麼顏色的？"混混們仔細的看了眼，"紅色的！老大！" Chara滿意地笑了聲，"很好，我可沒帶美瞳。"他想了想，"就叫紅眼吧，我的稱號。"

"是！紅哥！...眼哥？"混混們有點疑惑。"別，你們叫我赤哥就行。"

"對了，給我說說野鬼幫的組成？" Chara有點興趣了，他還是第一次帶領一個幫派。"是。"一位穿著得體的小弟站了出來，"野鬼幫有大約300多人左右，總共有十個管理人負責。這些管理人還會違規額外收小弟，我預估大約100多人。勢力範圍約在您所在的野鶵高中，最近這在準備侵略隔壁的東野高中。

Chara皺起眉頭，"這麼多？那管理人聽我的話嗎？" 一聽到管理人違法額外收小弟，Chara就有預感管理人是不受控的。

果然，只見小弟搖了搖頭。"切。" Chara嘖了一聲，他現在也累了，明天再管吧，大不了整個幫派都打一遍。

見老大背起書包要走，混混們趕緊想拿過他的背包，Chara只是嫌棄的揮了揮，示意他們別來了，"別跟著我，別太高調，東西我有手會自己拿。"

就當準備打開門離開時，他突然轉頭交代，"還有，傳下去，不準給我動有著金色眼睛的人一根寒毛。"

這麼急著走還能去哪？當然是找Frisk。他看了眼手機，Frisk沒傳給他訊息，大概是還在學校了。

到了學校，燈幾乎都暗下了，不過二樓辦公室的燈還亮著。Chara就這麼靠著一旁的圍欄，盯著學校的大門發著呆。

直到二樓的燈終於按了下去。

如果Chara有尾巴的話大概已經搖的都會斷了吧。他站得直挺挺的，等待那短髮的愛人。

兩個人！？Chara震驚了，他良好的視力能看出那是他們班的導師。他並不怕老師，他怕的是Frisk。一直以來他對老師都說不上尊敬，只不過基本的禮貌還是有，而Frisk跟老師及同學的關係都很好，Chara怕自己壞了Frisk的名聲。

才剛想逃，卻看見兩人中的其中一人指著自己。完犢子，跑不了了。

" Chara？"Frisk疑惑的問著"抱歉，Yamin老師我去看一下。"說著就跑向了Chara。卻沒注意Yamin老師也跟了上去。

Chara冷汗直流了看著Frisk，出任務都沒這麼緊張過，而且她好像沒注意老師在後面。" Chara？你不是說你有事？"說著還親暱的捏了捏他的臉頰。

"唔，辦完了就回來了。" Chara不時盯著後面的老師。"去做什麼了？" Chara停頓了許久，不知道該不該說出口，但在看到Frisk微睜的眼睛後他只能說實話了。"去打了野鬼幫..."

然而後面的老師卻像完全沒有在隱藏般的，驚訝說著，"是常在我們高中鬧事的野鬼幫？！"

Frisk被嚇得跳了起來，被Chara寬大的手給護在懷裡。顯然這小兔子不知道老師就在後面，"...大概吧。"他想了想小弟說的話。

看了眼Frisk跟Chara，Yamin老師眼神複雜的看著Chara，"...老師雖然不反對早戀，但你們也注意一點啊。"大概是來自單身狗的不滿吧。

Frisk聽的臉都紅了，Chara卻只是淡定的點了點頭，準備走回家。

沒想到老師並沒有離開而是跟著他們。

顯然Frisk又沒有注意到，Chara也任由老師跟著。

"...然後呢？"Frisk突然問道。

"恩？" Chara並不知道Frisk突然說些什麼。

她抬起頭看著Chara，"打完野鬼幫然後呢？你別跟我說打完就完事了？還是你只是出任務去了？"

"沒有，打完野鬼幫我成了他們老大，對了，你呢？學生會的事。" Chara突然想起Frisk好像要進學生會。如果這樣的話，得跟野鬼幫慎重地說明不准搞學生會了。

"進了，明年會選學生會會長。"Frisk說著，卻沒想到身後的人已經渾身顫抖著。

Chara無奈地用手捂住了Frisk耳朵..."什麼？！成了老大！？"老師大聲的問著。

"...恩，話說老師，你要跟著我們跟多久。" Chara顯的有些不奈煩。

"呃...呵呵...最後一個問題？"老師看著離學校愈來愈遠的自己，再看到Chara點了頭後停下來開口，"你們在一起多久了？"一臉認真。

想也沒想到老師會問著個問題，反而令Chara有點有當機，是Frisk開口回答的，"唔，算上重置多時間線，怎麼說也有8年了。"

雖然不懂前一句是什麼，但老師也明白剛剛是今天的最後一個問題了，趕忙道別後就往學校走回去。

一進家門，Chara就緊緊地抱住了Frisk。他怎麼會不知道為什麼野鬼幫要找自己碴呢？他又怎麼會不知道如果自己失敗了，Frisk會怎麼樣。

脆弱的樣子向來只有Frisk才看得到，她輕輕的拍撫著Chara的背，什麼也沒有說。

Chara深吸了一口氣，從她懷裡鑽出，握住她的後腦勺，毫無猶豫地吻上了去。

不是索取什麼似的深吻，沒有舌頭毫無章法的搗亂，只有嘴唇對嘴唇的親密接處，情感與情感間的互融。


End file.
